Vampires Student Teil IV: Prüfungen der Finsternis
by The Vampires Student
Summary: Gillian ist dem Berg der Vampire entkommen, in ihrem Gepäck ein Pergament, das das Geheimnis der Schattentänzer lüften kann. Doch dafür muß sie eine Reihe von Versprechen geben, für deren Einhaltung sie einen teuren Preis bezahlen muß...
1. Chapter 1:Whiskey

**The Vampires Student Teil IV: **

"**Prüfungen der Finsternis"**

**Kapitel 1: „Whiskey"**

Es war merkwürdig, zurückzukehren.

Gillian stand vor dem großen Haus, und zögerte die Stufen zum Eingang hinaufzugehen.

Im Erdgeschoss brannte Licht, er war also zuhause.

Was würde er sagen, wenn sie so unerwartet vor der Tür stand? Nachdem sie ohne eine Erklärung abgehauen, und ohne eine Nachricht monatelang verschwunden war?

Gillian fasste sich ein Herz und stieg die Stufen zur Haustür hinauf.

Sie klingelte, und bekam feuchte Hände, als sie schlurfende Schritte im Flur hörte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Licht fiel auf die Stufen nach draußen, und schnitt ein Viereck in die Nacht, in dem Gillian stand und den alten Mann anlächelte, der verwundert seine späte Besucherin ansah.

„Mein Gott, Gillian!", sagte der alte Mann und fasste sich ans Herz.

„Guten Abend, Professor", murmelte Gillian verlegen.

„Herrje. Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist…". Der alte Herr fuhr sich durch seinen zerzausten weißen Haarschopf und rückte den alten braunen Samtmantel zurecht, den er über karierten Pyjamas trug. Er war wohl wieder im Sessel eingeschlafen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Gillian. „Ich wusste einfach nicht, wohin."

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf, und ohne ein weiteres Wort schlurfte er durch den Flur in die Küche. Die Haustür ließ er offen.

Gillian betrat das Haus, und drückte hinter sich die Tür sachte ins Schloss.

Im Flur stellte sie ihren Rucksack ab, und zog ihren Mantel aus. Als sie ihn an die Garderobe hängte, stellte sie zufrieden fest, dass außer dem Jackett des Professors, keine weiteren Mäntel dort hingen. Es war also niemand außer ihr zu Gast.

Sie schloß kurz die Augen, und atmete ein. Das Haus roch vertraut. Gillian hatte lange hier gelebt.

Sie hörte, wie der Professor sich in der Küche zu schaffen machte und folgte ihm in die große modern eingerichtete Küche, wo er gerade zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank nahm und eine Flasche Whiskey aus der gut sortierten Minibar hervorholte.

„Für mich nicht, das wissen Sie doch."

Der alte Mann sah aus grauen Augen zu der jungen Frau. "Und wie immer bitte ich dich, wenigstens so zu tun als ob. Damit ein alter Mann wie ich nicht das Gefühl haben muß, alleine zu trinken."

Gillian lächelte, und der Professor griff zur Whiskeyflasche. Er hatte Probleme, den Verschluß aufzubekommen, und Gillian trat an die Anrichte. „Lassen Sie mich das machen."

Sie nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und schenkte in beide Gläser etwas von der goldgelben Flüssigkeit ein.

Dann reichte sie ihm das Glas.

Dem Professor fiel Gillians melancholischer Blick auf, als er das Glas von ihr entgegennahm, aber er fragte nicht nach. Er kannte diesen Blick von ihr. Sie dachte an etwas – oder an jemanden- aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Jemanden, dem sie auch oft eingeschenkt hatte.

Er hob das Glas und prostete ihr zu, aber er musste Husten, bevor er einen Schluck nehmen konnte.

Gillian hatte ebenfalls das Glas erhoben, und sah ihm jetzt besorgt zu, wie er sich abwandte, das Glas abstellte und keuchend hustete. Er schlurfte hinüber in die Wohnstube, und Gillian folgte ihm, mit beiden Gläsern in der Hand.

Im Wohnzimmer brannte nur eine kleine Schirmlampe neben dem Sofa, auf das der Professor sich jetzt legte, neben dem Kamin.

„Ihr Husten ist schlimmer geworden", sagte sie, als er aufgehört hatte, beim Atmen ein rasselndes Geräusch von sich zu geben.

„Ach, das ist nichts!", winkte er unwirsch ab, und hielt ihr ungeduldig die Hand hin.

Gillian drückte ihm den Whiskey in die Hand, und er nahm sofort einen Schluck.

Seufzend lehnte er sich ins Sofa zurück.

Er zog eine Decke über seine Beine, und Gillian half ihm dabei.

Dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel.

Er betrachtete seine verloren geglaubte Studentin. Auch wenn seine Augen nicht mehr die besten waren, so sah er doch, dass sie Kummer hatte.

Er seufzte. „Ich nehme an, es hat keinen Zweck, zu fragen, warum du bei Nacht und Nebel verschwunden und wo du gewesen bist."

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und weiterhin nehme ich an, dass du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen wirst, wenn ich dich frage, was du in den vergangenen Monaten getan hast."

Seine Studentin verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, Professor, das kann ich nicht."

Er nickte nur. „Das habe ich mir gedacht."

Er nahm einen Schluck Whiskey, der ihm feurig die Kehle herunterrann.

„Nun, wirst du mir dann wenigstens erzählen, warum du wieder hier bist?" Er betrachtete die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass er die junge Frau in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. „Gillian. Ich bin nicht so dumm zu glauben, du wärest hier, weil du Sehnsucht nach mir hattest. Also. Heraus damit. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Gillian kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Dann grinste sie. Sie konnte ihm eh nichts vormachen.

Mit klopfenden Herzen griff sie unter ihren Pullover und zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor, die sie einen weiten Weg bis hierher bei sich getragen hatte.

Sie beugte sich vor und reichte dem Professor das brüchige Pergament, wobei ihr Haar ihr wie ein Vorhang vors Gesicht fiel.

Der Professor streckte überrascht die Hand aus, und nahm die Schriftrolle entgegen.

Er wendete sie hin und her, und Gillian wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass die Rolle sich in einem schlechten Zustand befand, und dass es kein geeigneter Aufbewahrungsort gewesen war, sie sich unter die Kleidung zu stopfen.

Aber sie hatte sie immer bei sich spüren wollen. Sie hatte es nicht riskieren können, die Schriftrolle in irgendeiner Tasche aufzubewahren. Sie war viel zu kostbar.

Und sie hatte einen viel zu hohen Preis dafür bezahlt.

„Gillian?", fragte der Professor verblüfft. „Was ist das?"

Mit Stolz und Aufregung in der Stimme, sagte Gillian: "Deswegen war ich weg. Ich habe von der Existenz dieses Dokuments erfahren. Ich hoffe, es enthält etwas, was mich weiterbringt."

„Die Königin?", fragte er jetzt ebenfalls aufgeregt.

Gillian nickte: "Ja."

Der Professor besah sich das Papier. "Ist das echt?"

„Ja, es ist authentisch."

„Gillian", keuchte der Professor. „Ich weiß nicht, wo du das herhast, und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber dieses Schriftstück ist viel zu wertvoll, um durch die Gegend getragen zu werden!"

Gillian winkte ungeduldig ab. „Lesen sie es!"

Der Professor weigerte sich. Mit spitzen Fingern gab er ihr das Schriftstück zurück. „Erst machst du eine Kopie", forderte er. "Und das Original legst du in den Safe."

Grummelnd schnappte sie sich das Pergament und tat wie geheißen.

Als sie in die Wohnstube zurückkam, war der Professor eingeschlummert.

Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, es war fünf Uhr morgens.

Sanft rüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter und verschlafen öffnete er die wässrigen Augen.

„Bitte, Professor. Lesen Sie", sagte Gillian sanft und reichte ihm die Kopie.

Der Professor griff nach seiner Lesebrille, die auf einem Tisch unter der Lampe neben einem Stapel Bücher lag. Umständlich setzte er sie auf und entrollte dann das Pergament.

Seine grauen Augen huschten über die Schrift in schwarzer Tinte und Gillian zappelte auf ihrem Sessel. Sie beobachtete jede Regung in dem alten von feinen Falten durchzogenen Gesicht. Dann sah er über den Rand seiner Brille zu ihr.

„Und ?!", rief Gillian aufgebracht. „Was steht da?"

„Es ist Latein, Gillian." Der Professor lächelte.

„Na und? Das ist doch kein Problem für Sie!", rief Gillian ungeduldig.

„Nein, für mich nicht", sagte der Professor und schmunzelte. „Aber ich frage mich, warum es für dich eines ist."

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sie wissen doch, ich habs nicht so mit Latein."

„Nicht so mit Latein!", schnaubte der Professor. „Das solltest du aber!"

„Ach kommen sie!", rief Gillian.

Der alte Mann griff nach einem Buch vom Stapel unter der Lampe und warf es ihr zu.

Gillian starrte auf den abgegriffenen Band in ihrem Schoß.

Es war ein Lateinwörterbuch.

„Aber", protestierte Gillian, "dafür werde ich Wochen brauchen!"

Der Professor grinste.

Schnaufend erhob er sich vom Sofa.

„Dein Zimmer ist noch immer unberührt", sagte er. „Du weißt ja, wo du alles findest."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, und stieg die Treppe hinauf ins obere Stockwerk.

Gillian starrte auf das Blatt Papier in ihrer Hand.

Dieser schlaue Fuchs, dachte sie.

Nun werde ich eine Weile bei ihm bleiben müssen.

******


	2. Chapter 2: Latein

**Kapitel 2: „Latein"**

Mit Widerwillen tat Gillian etwas, was sie sich nicht hätte träumen lassen, noch einmal zu tun.

Sie kehrte zurück an die Uni.

Streng genommen war sie ja sogar noch eingetragene Studentin. Sie hatte sich nie exmatrikuliert, war einfach mitten im Semester gegangen, ohne sich darum zu scheren, was Professoren, Dekan oder Kommilitonen davon halten würden. Sie war schließlich zurück zum _Cirque du Freak_ gegangen, um zusammen mit ihrem Lehrmeister Larten Crepsley und Darren Shan zum Berg der Vampire zu reisen, um sich den Fürsten der Vampire vorzustellen. Sie hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, einmal an die Uni zurückzukehren.

Doch die Fürsten der Vampire hatten sie zu Tode verurteilt, und Gillian hatte nicht die Erlaubnis erhalten, in der Bibliothek der Vampire nach Legenden über die _Schattentänzer_ zu suchen. Auf ihrer Flucht hatte sie es gerade einmal geschafft, ein Pergament zu entwenden, dass Gavner Purl, ein Obervampir und Freund Larten Crepsleys, für sie herausgesucht hatte, weil er glaubte, dass es von den_ Schattentänzern_ handeln könnte.

Gillian wusste nicht, ob Gavner Purl das Dokument hatte lesen können. Konnte der alte Vampirgalan Latein? Und wie war er auf die Schriftrolle verfallen? Die Bibliothek der Vampire war chaotisch und durcheinander, es konnte Jahre dauern, dort etwas zu finden.

Gillian wusste nicht, ob die Rolle tatsächlich etwas enthielt, was sie wissen wollte.

Aber sie hoffte es, denn sie hatte viel riskiert, um an sie zu gelangen. Nicht nur, dass sie das Risiko in Kauf genommen hatte, den Umweg über die Bibliothek zu nehmen, auf die Gefahr hin, von den Wachen gestellt zu werden. Sie hatte auch Arra Sails töten müssen, die sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte.

Grimmig dachte Gillian daran zurück.

Sie bereute gar nichts.

Sie konnte Arra Sails nicht ausstehen, und die Tatsache, dass diese sie auch noch provoziert hatte, machte es in Gillians Augen mehr als gerechtfertigt, dass sie sie getötet hatte.

Allerdings machte Arras Tod ihre Lage nicht einfacher.

Jetzt würde sie erst recht nicht mehr zu den Vampiren zurückkehren können.

Nicht nur, dass sie eine zum Tode verurteilte Gefangene auf der Flucht war, die mehrere Wachen getötet hatte. Sie hatte auch noch die Vampirin ermordet.

Bestimmt gab es Freunde Arras, die ihren Tod rächen wollten.

Gillian wusste nicht, ob Vampire hinter ihr her waren.

Sie bezweifelte es.

Aber sie sollte es tunlichst vermeiden, einem von ihnen über den Weg zu laufen.

Zumindest bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war.

Und dann war da noch Larten Crepsley.

Wie mochte Larten darauf reagiert haben, dass Gillian seine ehemalige Gefährtin getötet hat?

Wenn Gillian daran dachte, dass die beiden einst etwas miteinander gehabt hatten, wurde ihr regelrecht schlecht. Sie hörte wieder die Worte Arras, wie Gift in ihrer Seele:" _Er ist mir damals hinterher gelaufen wie ein kleiner Hund…"_

Hass ballte sich zu einem dunklen Klumpen in Gillians Bauch.

Ich würde sie noch einmal töten, wenn ich könnte…

Gillian hechtete die Stufen des Atriums hinauf und bog in einen Gang ein.

Ohne zu klopfen stürmte sie in das Klassenzimmer.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu.

Was glotzt ihr so?, dachte Gillian und stapfte an der Stuhlreihe entlang, bis zu einem freien Platz.

Weil noch immer alle – inklusive des Tutors, einem Studenten aus dem höheren Semester- sie ansahen, fauchte Gillian ein: "Entschuldigung, ich bin etwas spät dran."

Der Tutor, ein sonnengebräunter Blondschopf namens Titus, der den Kurs schon früher geleitet hatte, sagte pikiert: "Allerdings. So etwa sechs Monate. Waren Sie nicht in meinem Anfängerkurs letzten Semester, und haben ihn nicht zu Ende geführt?"

Wütend funkelte Gillian ihn an. „Richtig. Jetzt steige ich wieder ein. Na und?"

Ein Mädchen kicherte.

Titus hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun, weil auch dieser Kurs, sowie das ganze Semester- wie ich übrigens anmerken muß- bereits vor drei Wochen begonnen hat. Was hat sie so lange davon abgehalten, den Campus zu besuchen?"

Einige der Studenten kicherten und tuschelten.

Gillian blickte sich gereizt um. Wie sie diese hochnäsigen Besserwisser hasste. Daher sagte sie, was ihr gerade einfiel: "Mein kleiner Bruder Darren ist plötzlich krank geworden."

Titus blickte ein wenig milder drein. „Verstehe. Bei familiären Problemen werde ich noch mal ein Auge zudrücken…"

Ein Mädchen namens Angela, das Gillian noch vom letzten Jahr kannte, schnaubte verächtlich.

„Dennoch", setzte der Tutor nach, "Sie haben sich abzumelden, bevor sie dem Kurs für längere Zeit fernbleiben."

„Kann ich also wieder mitmachen?"

Er nickte, und verteilte ein paar Zettel.

Gillian blickte auf den Text und verstand nur Bahnhof.

Sie hasste Latein. Nicht nur, dass es eine tote Sprache war, von der niemand mehr so genau wusste, wie sie gesprochen wurde. Der Unterricht bestand auch nur aus Übersetzen und Grammatik. Übersetzen aus Latein kam dabei mehr Codeknacken als richtigem Übersetzen gleich. Zusätzlich wurde die Sache für sie erschwert, dass Gillian auch in ihrer Muttersprache nie richtig Grammatik gelernt hatte, da sie die Schule unregelmäßig besucht und frühzeitig abgebrochen hatte. Sie konnte mit den ganzen Begriffen wie Nominativ, Ablativ, Gerundium und Konjugieren kaum etwas anfangen.

Gequält machte sich Gillian daran, die Vokabeln nachzuschlagen.

Dennoch brauchte sie diesen Kurs.

Die normalen Vorlesungen fanden alle tagsüber statt, und Gillian konnte sie daher nicht besuchen.  
Aber sie hatte eh kein Interesse an irgendwelchen Vorlesungen.

Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich das Pergament übersetzen.

Deswegen war sie zu diesem Intensivkurs Latein gegangen, der glücklicherweise abends nach den regulären Vorlesungen- und nach Sonnenuntergang- stattfand.

Als der Kurs zu Ende war, raffte Gillian ihre Sachen zusammen, wurde aber von ein paar alten Bekannten an der Tür aufgehalten,

„Wie geht es deinem Bruder Darren?", fragte Angela mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Gillian kein Wort glaubte.

„Hallo, Gillian", sagte ein gutaussehender Junge neben ihr. Christian. Der hang immer mit Angela rum, und gehörte zu der Clique, die oft beim Professor zu hause gewesen waren. Gillian konnte nicht umhin, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. „Hallo Angela. Hallo Christian. Meinem Bruder geht es gut."

„Was hatte er denn?", grinste Angela.

Kalt sagte Gillian: "Er ist tot."

Das Grinsen wich aus ihrem Gesicht und ihr Mund formte sich zu einem „Oh".

Christian sah Gillian mitleidig an. "Das tut mir aber leid. Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann…"

Gillian überlegte. „Ich könnte Nachhilfe in Latein gebrauchen. Wenn du mit mir durchgehen könntest, was ich verpasst habe…?"

Christian nickte eifrig: "Ja, natürlich. Morgen Nachmittag?"

„Eher abends", sagte Gillian.

„Wohnst du noch beim Professor?"

Gillian nickte.

„Dann um acht? Im Atrium?"

„Ja."

Angela zog ein Gesicht. Es missfiel ihr, dass Gillian wieder da war, und alle Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Sie glaubte immer noch nicht, dass Gillian wirklich zur Beerdigung ihres Bruders gefahren war. Die wollte sich doch nur wichtig machen. Sie glaubte ihr nicht nicht einmal, dass sie einen kleinen Bruder hatte. Angela sah, wie die Jungs aus ihrer Clique Gillian anstarrten, und sich gegenseitig überboten, ihr Nachhilfe zu geben. Allen voran Christian.

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Schickes Oberteil", sagte sie daher zu Gillian. „Gehört das nicht Vanessa? Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass sie dir Sachen leihen würde…Aber naja, du hast ja nicht viel eigene."

Gillian blickte genervt zu Angela.

„Kann sein, dass es Vanessa gehört. Ich habe es beim Professor gefunden. In seinem Schlafzimmer", fügte Gillian hinzu, und genoß die Wirkung ihrer Worte. Alle verstummten peinlich berührt.

Es stimmte, dass sie ein paar Klamotten im Haus gefunden hatte, die eindeutig von den weiblichen Studenten des Professors stammten. Manchmal übernachteten welche dort. Über Gillian wurde schon ewig gemunkelt, dass sie eine Beziehung zum Professor hatte, seit sie bei ihm wohnte.

Gillian war es egal, sie wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Die Jungs waren irgendwie peinlich berührt, und Gillian nutzte das entstandene Schweigen, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Bis morgen dann!", rief Christian ihr eifrig hinterher, und Gillian hörte noch, wie Angela zischte: "Gib dir keine Mühe. Die steht auf ältere Männer."

Gillian ging den säulengesäumten Gang entlang durch das schwere Eichenportal nach draußen, wo bereits tiefste Nacht herrschte.

Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Das stimmte.

Allerdings auf sehr viel ältere.

So an die hundertfünfzig bis zweihundert Jahre.

******


	3. Chapter 3:Feigheit

**Kapitel 3: „Feigheit"**

Wochenlang quälte Gillian sich mit der Übersetzung.

Zunächst hatte sie vorgehabt, die Schriftrolle so schnell wie möglich zu übersetzen, denn sie brannte darauf, den Inhalt zu erfahren. Sie wollte jemanden bitten, oder notfalls engagieren und bezahlen, den Text zu übertragen.

Doch dann zögerte sie.

Solange sie selbst nicht wusste, was darin stand, konnte sie nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand es las. Immerhin stammte es aus der Bibliothek der Vampire, und enthielt Wissen, das nicht für Menschen gedacht war.

Zwar hatte ihr Professor es bereits gelesen. Aber das ging in Ordnung. Er war Gelehrter und würde den Inhalt als Legende und Kulturgeschichtlich interessant einstufen.

Außerdem war sich Gillian nicht sicher, ob er in jener Nacht, als er die Kopie überflogen hatte, den Inhalt des Textes wirklich ganz erfasst hatte. Auch für einen Professor wie ihn, war es nicht leicht, Latein flüssig herunter zu lesen.

Erst recht kein altertümliches Latein in einer krakeligen Handschrift auf altem fleckigem Pergament.

Zähneknirschend hatte Gillian sich daran gemacht, den Text selbst Wort für Wort zu übersetzen, und nur dann und wann Christian oder Titus bei einzelnen Vokabeln um Rat gefragt, wobei sie nie mehr als einen Satz gezeigt hatte.

Gezwungenermaßen hatte sie den Intensivkurs weiter besucht, und versucht, die verwirrenden Grammatikregeln zu verstehen.

Irgendwann dann hatte ein Umdenken bei ihr stattgefunden.

Sie wollte es ganz alleine schaffen.

Nicht nur diesen einen Text.

Wenn sie schon einmal hier war, dann konnte sie auch die Gelegenheit nutzen, und wirklich Latein lernen.

Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

Sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

Sie war ein Vampir und vielleicht würde es sich eines Tages als nützlich erweisen, diese alte Sprache zu beherrschen.

Was, wenn sie einmal wieder die Gelegenheit hätte, ein altes Pergament aus der Bibliothek der Vampire in die Hände zu bekommen? Sie konnte ja nicht immer zu ihrem Professor laufen.

Natürlich war das genau das, was der Professor gewollt hatte. Das sie lernte, es selbst zu machen.

Es war eine harte Lektion, aber insgeheim war sie dem alten Fuchs dankbar dafür.

Insgeheim zog sie ihren Hut vor ihrem Lehrmeister.

So wurden aus den Wochen Monate, und Gillian arrangierte sich mit ihrem Dasein als Studentin. Zwar war es nicht leicht, ständig musste sie sich verstellen. Nicht nur, dass sie die Tage in ihrem Zimmer bei heruntergelassenen Rollos verschlief – der Professor hatte das längst als Marotte akzeptiert- auch aß sie kaum etwas, hielt sich aus allen Aktivitäten heraus, die die anderen Studenten veranstalteten und natürlich durfte niemand mitbekommen, dass sie Blut trank.

Sie konnte sich an den Unterhaltungen der Kommilitonen nicht beteiligen; entweder weil sie die Fernsehsendungen, Popstars und Filme nicht kannte, von denen sie sprachen, oder weil sie den akademischen Diskussionen über Politik nicht folgen konnte.

Zum Glück war auch der Professor eigenbrötlerischer geworden. Während er sich früher oft mit seinen Studenten umgeben hatte, und diese zu rauschenden Festen oder nächtelangen Diskussionen bei Rotwein zu sich nach hause eingeladen hatte, so lud er nun niemanden mehr ein, und wollte außer Gillian niemanden um sich haben.

Gillian war das ganz recht, sie leistete dem alten Mann gerne Gesellschaft, der zusehends müder und gebrechlicher wurde.

Sein Husten war auch schlimmer geworden.

Doch der Alte weigerte sich standhaft einen Arzt aufzusuchen, und beschwichtigte Gillian, dass es nichts Ernstes sei.

Gillian glaubte ihm. Sie _wollte_ es glauben. Sie wollte nicht, dass das hier zuende ging. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was kommen würde.

Doch irgendwann kam der Tag, an dem sie sich selbst nichts mehr vormachen konnte.

Sie hatte die Schriftrolle übersetzt.

Lange schon.

Sie konnte nicht ewig weiter so tun, als müsse sie noch eine bestimmte Vokabel, eine schwierige Formulierung umarbeiten.

Es würde nichts ändern.

Sie kannte jetzt den Inhalt.

Und es war Zeit, aufzubrechen.

Sie hatte es herausgezögert, aber es wurde Zeit, weiterzugehen.

Auch wenn sie Angst hatte, vor dem, was sie als nächstes tun musste.

Gillian hatte ihren Rucksack gepackt, kaum mehr als das, womit sie gekommen war. Alles andere hatte sie sauber in den Schrank geräumt. Die Zettel mit den Übersetzungen hatte sie vernichtet; alles bis auf eine Kopie, und die trug sie bei sich. Auch wenn das nicht nötig war. Sie kannte den Text inzwischen auswendig.

Gillian strich die Decke glatt, löschte das Licht, zog leise die Tür zu dem Zimmer, das lange ihr zuhause gewesen war, zu, und schlich zur Treppe.

Sie machte sich mal wieder aus dem Staub.

Sie hatte lange überlegt, was sie dem Professor sagen sollte.

Sie konnte ihm nicht erklären, wohin sie ging, und sie war es leid, ihn anzulügen.

Schließlich tat sie wieder das, was sie am besten konnte: sich feige ohne ein Wort davonschleichen.

Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Sie wusste, dass er das nicht verdient hatte, nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte.

Aber sie konnte nicht anders.

Als sie vorsichtig einen Fuß auf die oberste Treppenstufe setzte, schämte sie sich sehr und ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

„Willst du dich nicht verabschieden?"

Gillian fuhr zusammen.

Da stand der Professor in seinem geliebten alten Morgenmantel im Eingang zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Es brannte kein Licht, daher hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er bereits schlief.

Was machte er hier oben im Dunkeln?

„Woher haben sie gewusst…?"

Er stemmte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah traurig zu Boden. „Ich rechne schon seit einer ganzen Weile damit. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass du dich dieses Mal verabschieden würdest."

Gillian schluckte: "Professor…ich…ich habe nie gelernt, wie man das macht."

Er sah sie an: "Dann lernst du es jetzt." Und er drehte sich um, ging in das dunkle Arbeitszimmer an seinen Schreibtisch, und knipste das Licht an.

Er setzte sich in den wuchtigen Ledersessel, und verlegen folgte Gillian ihm in sein Heiligstes.

Sie war nicht oft hier gewesen. Der Professor lebte hier zwischen ledergebundenen Büchern und Stapeln an Akten und Papieren.

So muß eine Bibliothek aussehen, dachte Gillian, als sie an den wuchtigen Schreibtisch herantrat und der Aufforderung nachkam, sich zu setzen.

Er hatte die Hände auf der Tischplatte gefaltet und betrachtete Gillian durch seine grauen Augen. Dann fragte er: "Du gehst also?"

Gillian nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Und du willst mir nicht sagen wohin?"

„Es tut mir so leid, Professor. Aber das kann ich nicht."

Er seufzte. „Gillian. Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten. Aber ich wünschte, du würdest mir sagen, in was für Schwierigkeiten du steckst. Ich kann dir helfen."

Gillian schüttelte traurig den Kopf und rang sich dann ein Lächeln ab. "Ich stecke nicht in Schwierigkeiten."

Der alte Mann lächelte zynisch. „Meine Augen sind zwar schlecht, aber ich bin nicht blind."

Er beugte sich vor und sprach eindringlich: "Gillian. Sag mir, was dich bedrückt. Ist jemand hinter dir her? Ist es wegen Drogen?"

Gillian lachte leise.

„Ich habe Geld. Und Einfluß. Gillian, sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann."

Die Vampirin spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Sie haben schon genug für mich getan."

Beide schwiegen.

Dann streckte er plötzlich fordernd die Hand aus: "Na los. Zeig sie mir."

„Was?", fragte Gillian verständnislos.

„Die Übersetzung."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

Dann wühlte sie in ihren Taschen und kramte den Zettel hervor.

Der Professor faltete sich räuspernd das Blatt auseinander, setzte sich umständlich seine Lesebrille auf und begann den Text durchzusehen.

Als er tatsächlich zu einem Rotstift griff und Fehler verbesserte, musste Gillian sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose abwischen.

Sie war nervös, wie vor einer Prüfung.

Sollte sie mit ihm über den Inhalt sprechen, oder nicht?

Dies war wahrscheinlich die letzte Gelegenheit dazu.

Schließlich nahm er die Brille ab, und reichte ihr das Papier zurück.

Er schmunzelte. „Ich würde dir dafür maximal eine Drei geben."

Gillian blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sie sah auf das Blatt. Es gab viele rot markierte Stellen. „Aber…", wollte sie protestieren.

„Aber wenn man bedenkt, dass du vor wenigen Monaten noch keinen Ablativ vom Genitiv unterscheiden konntest, dann ist das eine gute Arbeit."

Gillian war sprachlos.

Er nahm sie nicht ernst.

In aller Seelenruhe zauberte der Professor eine Flasche Whiskey aus den Tiefen seines Schreibtisches hervor und schenkte in zwei Gläser großzügig ein.

Gillian starrte auf das Papier und versuchte zu erfassen, ob sie schwerwiegende Fehler im Text begannen hatte.

Ob sie etwas Wichtiges falsch verstanden hatte.

Aber es sah nicht so aus.

Der Inhalt blieb der Gleiche.

„Also. Was ist das für ein Text, und wo hast du ihn her?", fragte er und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, wo ich ihn her habe. Aber es handelt sich, wenn ich es recht verstehe, um einen Augenzeugenbericht. Ein Augenzeuge, der gesehen hat, wie der letzte der _Schattentänzer_ getötet wurde."

„Die _Schattentänzer_ waren die Priester der Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit, wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe."

Gillian nickte: "Ihre Anhänger, ja. Man kann sagen, sie waren so etwas wie Priester."

Der Professor legte die Hände zusammen: „Ein Augenzeugenbericht ist immer interessant. Aber solange du deine Quellen nicht belegen kannst, kannst du dieses Dokument nicht für deine Arbeit verwenden. Es ist also praktisch wertlos für dich."

Von wegen wertlos, dachte Gillian.

„Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass darin von einem Grab die Rede ist?"

Der Professor lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ich sehe, worauf das hinaus läuft. Aber es gibt keinerlei Angaben, wo das Grab sich befindet. Und du bist keine Archäologin."

Gillian grinste. Sie war zwar keine Archäologin. Und es stimmte, es wurde nirgends erwähnt, wo sich das Grab befand.

Aber etwas anderes wurde erwähnt.

Ein Name.

„Gillian, ich weiß, mein Einfluß auf dich ist gering. Du tust stets das Gegenteil von dem, was man dir sagt. Aber dieses eine Mal, bitte ich dich, auf mich zu hören."

Gillian verzog das Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich elend. Sie konnte unmöglich tun, was auch immer er von ihr wollte.

„Komme wieder, Gillian. Bitte."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

„Versprich es mir."

Die Vampirin musste schlucken.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie sah zu dem alten Mann mit dem wuscheligen weißen Haar und den wässrigen grauen Augen, und musste lächeln.

Sie nickte.

„Ich verspreche es."

*******


	4. Chapter 4: Erde

**Kapitel 4: "Erde"**

Der Friedhof lag ruhig gelegen eine wenig außerhalb der Stadt. Er war von Wiesen und sanften Hügeln umgeben, und für ihre Zwecke ideal.

Kein Mensch würde hier nachts vorbeikommen, und das Friedhofspersonal war auch schon lange gegangen.

Gillian saß auf dem Sockel einer Engelsstatue nicht weit von einem frisch zugeschütteten Grab entfernt, und behielt die Umgebung im Auge.

Heute Nacht würde er bestimmt auftauchen.

Der Geruch von frischer Erde und welkenden Lilien wehte mit der Nachtbrise zu ihr herüber und Gillian strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Jetzt nur nicht ungeduldig werden, ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken selbst und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, die Schatten um die Engelsstatue zu vertiefen, damit sie nicht gesehen wurde. Es kostete sie ganz schöne Mühe und frustriert registrierte sie, dass sie sich ständig konzentrieren musste, um den Schleier aus Nacht, der sie umgab, aufrecht zu erhalten.

Im Berg der Vampire war alles einfacher gewesen. Dort waren die Schatten tief und mächtig gewesen, und geradezu…. intelligent.

Sie hatte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde alles Licht löschen, alle Dunkelheit um sich ballen, tiefste Schwärze aus sich herausströmen und sogar Tentakel rauchiger Schatten gegen ihre Gegner schicken können. Im Berg der Vampire waren ihre Fähigkeiten als _Schattentänzerin_ so stark ausgeprägt gewesen wie noch nie.

Die Schatten hatten auf ihren Befehl hin sogar die Wachen verbrannt, als wären sie gebündeltes Sonnenlicht. Sie hatten innerhalb von Sekunden reagiert, auf einen einzigen Gedanken Gillians hin. Als wäre die Dunkelheit ein eigenständiges denkendes Lebewesen, dass Gillians Befehlen gehorchte.

Das alles war jetzt weg.

Außerhalb des Berges der Vampire war es „normale" Dunkelheit, die Gillian um sich sammeln musste, und das war mühsam und anstrengend und kostete Konzentration.

Gillian war frustriert. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie damals, als sie ein Mitglied des _Cirque du Freak g_ewesen war, und als Larten Crepsleys Assistentin heimlich hinter seinem Zelt probte; jedoch nie gut genug war, um damit aufzutreten.

Sie hasste es, sich wieder so unzulänglich zu fühlen. Nachdem sie mehrere Gegner, die älter stärker und besser ausgebildet waren als sie, mit einem Schulterzucken erledigt hatte, wollte sie sich nicht wieder wie ein Anfänger fühlen.

Gillian grübelte viel darüber nach, warum ihre Fähigkeit anscheinend schwächer wurde.

Sie hatte es seit ihrem letzten Kampf mit einer der grüngekleideten Wachen am Ausgang des Palastes der Vampire nicht wieder geschafft, eine Schattenpeitsche zu formen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich damals in tödlicher Gefahr befunden hatte?

Dass sie um ihr Leben hatte kämpfen müssen?

Wie damals im Kampf mit Murlough, als sie das allererste Mal Schatten, der brannte wie Sonnenlicht, heraufbeschworen hatte. Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat.

Vielleicht brauche ich echte Gefahr, dachte Gillian, und seufzte. Das alte Spiel. Sie brauchte Adrenalin im Blut, um so richtig lebendig zu werden.

Ein Geräusch riß sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Gillian starrte in die Dunkelheit und lauschte angespannt.

Da war es wieder.

Ein leises Schlurfen von jemandem, der dicht am Boden auf das frische Grab zukroch.

Endlich.

Gillians Herz begann zu klopfen.

Lautlos ließ sie sich vom Sockel gleiten, und duckte sich hinter einen großen Grabstein, als wäre sie flüssiger Rauch.

Die Kreatur kam auf allen Vieren herangekrochen und als Gillian einen Blick hinter ihrer Deckung hervor riskierte, sah sie, wie es den Kopf hob und schnupperte, wie ein Tier, das Witterung aufnimmt. Das Wesen hatte graue, eingesunkene Gesichtszüge, die Haut spannte sich über dem Schädel, wie bei einer Leiche. In den eingesunkenen Augen glühte ein rotes Feuer. Während es schnupperte, zog es die dünnen Lippen zurück und spitze Eckzähne blitzten auf.

Gillian hielt den Atem an und betete, dass es ihren Geruch nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

Doch der Wind blies in die andere Richtung, und die Kreatur senkte den Kopf und begann mit der Nase dicht am Boden, über der frisch aufgetürmten Erde zu schnuppern.

Dann begann es mit den klauenartigen Händen, die Erde hinter sich zu schaufeln, so dass Klumpen schwarzer feuchter Erde in hohem Bogen davon flogen.

Gillian löste sich vom Grabstein und schlich im Bogen auf die Kreatur zu, die konzentriert weitergrub und sie nicht bemerkte.

Gillian zog ihren Dolch aus dem Stiefelschacht. Das Metall schimmerte sanft im Mondlicht.

Die Vampirin näherte sich der Gestalt von hinten, den Dolch bereit.

Da flog ein Klumpen Erde auf Gillian zu und traf sie im Gesicht. Krümel gerieten ihr ins Auge, und sie zuckte zusammen. Instinktiv hob sie die Hand mit dem Dolch und fuhr sich über die Augen.

Sie hatte wohl ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich gegeben, denn der Mann fuhr herum, und gab ein Fauchen von sich.

Blitzschnell sprang Gillian vor, obwohl sie noch immer ein Auge zukneifen musste.

Das Wesen rollte zur Seite und Gillians Attacke ging ins Leere, doch sie setzte sofort nach.

Der Mann richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und fuhr mit seinen Klauen zischend durch die Luft.

Gillian duckte sich unter seinem Arm durch und rammte ihre Schulter gegen seinen Oberkörper.

Sie war stark, aber der Mann war es auch. Sie schaffte es nicht, ihn umzustoßen, er taumelte nur ein paar Schritte zurück.

Gillian tänzelte seitwärts, und die roten Augen folgten aufmerksam ihrer Bewegung.

Gillian wischte sich noch einmal mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und entfernte den letzten Rest Erde. Der Mann musterte sie, und schien zu überlegen, ob er die Flucht ergreifen soll.

Das musste Gillian unbedingt verhindern.

Sie knurrte, um ihn abzulenken, und flittete dann ein ganzes Stück weit hinter einen Grabstein.

Verwirrt sah die Kreatur sich um, blickte hektisch in alle Richtungen und versuchte herauszufinden, wohin die Angreiferin verschwunden war.

Gillian versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen.

Der Angriff war misslungen, sie hatte gehofft, ihn überraschen und ihm sofort den Dolch an die Kehle setzen zu können, und somit einem richtigen Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte sie verpatzt.

Jetzt hatte sie nur die Wahl, sich auf einen richtigen Kampf einzulassen, oder zu fliehen.

Ein Kampf war riskant, der Gegner war stark.

Und ausgehungert.

Die Gefahr beschleunigte ihren Herzschlag und ein vertrautes Kribbeln in der Magengegend stoppte alle Grübeleien.

So schnell gab sie nicht auf.

Sie hatte Monate gebraucht, einen Vampaneze aufzuspüren. War von Stadt zu Stadt gereist, hatte Friedhöfe, Schlachthäuser, Blutbanken und Obdachlosenheime beobachtet, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, dass sich ein Vampaneze dort bediente. Sie hatte die Medien nach ungelösten Todesfällen und die Krankenhäuser nach Patienten mit unerklärlichem Blutverlust abgehört. Doch sie war auf keinen Vampaneze gestoßen, auch wenn sie manchmal das Gefühl hatte, einen nur um Haaresbreite verpasst zu haben.

Dann endlich, vor zwei Wochen, traf sie auf Hinweise, dass in dieser Stadt, auf diesem Friedhof, frische Gräber geschändet worden waren.

Gillian hatte sich sofort hierhin aufgemacht, aber keine Spur gefunden.

Sie hatte warten müssen, bis eine Beerdigung stattfand.

Und heute war es soweit gewesen.

Sie würde ihre erste Chance seit Monaten nicht so einfach sausen lassen, nur weil sie den Vampaneze nicht sofort hatte überrumpeln können.

Sie wartete, bis der Gegner ihr den Rücken zuwandte, dann stürmte sie vor.

Seine Sinne warnten ihn, und er fuhr herum, doch Gillian war schnell.

Sie stieß ihn mit der linken Hand vor die Brust, und legte ihre ganze Kraft in den Stoß.

Das Wesen war gerade im Begriff gewesen, sich zu ihr umzudrehen, er hatte keine Chance das Gleichgewicht zu halten, und flog zu Boden.

Gillian stürzte sich auf ihn, der Dolch lag an ihrem rechten Unterarm.

Sie drückte den Mann mit dem linken Knie zu Boden und setzte den rechten Unterarm mit der blitzenden Klinge gegen seine Kehle.

Das Wesen blickte aus schreckgeweiteten roten Augen zu ihr hoch.

Ein moderiger Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. „Keine Bewegung, Vampaneze! Oder ich ziehe den Dolch durch!", zischte sie.

Der Vampaneze erstarrte.

„Schon gut", knurrte er, als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu töten, obwohl sie es gekonnt hätte.

Gillians Augen funkelten.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt los. Du wirst dich benehmen. Vergiss nicht, ich hätte dich töten können, aber ich habe dein Leben verschont."

Der Vampaneze schnaubte, aber als Gillian vorsichtig den Dolch von seiner Kehle nahm, rührte er sich nicht, funkelte sie nur kalt an, so dass sie langsam den Druck von seinem Oberkörper nahm, und sich erhob.

Sie stand über ihm, und sah auf ihn herunter.

„Was willst du, _Vampir_?", fauchte der Mann. Das Wort _Vampir_ sprach er aus, als wäre es eine Beleidigung.

Gillian breitete die Arme aus, zum Zeichen, dass sie friedliche Absichten hatte, und der Vampanze kroch ein Stückchen von ihr weg, und erhob sich dann langsam, wobei er ihr misstrauische Blicke zu warf.

Gillian hatte die Arme noch immer ausgebreitet, wenn auch der Dolch noch immer an ihrem Unterarm schimmerte.

„Du sollst etwas für mich tun", sagte Gillian.

„Und was?", grollte der Vampaneze.

„Bring mich zu deinem Anführer", befahl die Vampirin.

Er lachte bellend. "Dämlicher Vampir. Wir Vampaneze haben keine Anführer. Wie sind nicht wie ihr. Niemand befiehlt mir. Kein Mensch, kein Gott…"

„…kein Fürst", beendete Gillian den Satz. „Ich kenne die Losung."

Sie beugte sich vor und raunte: "Aber du und ich, wir beide wissen, dass das nicht stimmt."

Verdutzt und misstrauisch sah der Vampaneze sie aus Augen, die tief in den Höhlen lagen, an.

Gillian betete, dass es stimmte.

Alles, was sie wusste, hatte sie von Kurda Smahlt. Kurda hatte ihr in langen Gesprächen erzählt, was er über die Jahre über ihre fehlgeleiteten Brüder, die Vampaneze, herausgefunden hatte. Gillian wusste nicht, warum Kurda ihr so viel anvertraut hatte. Manches davon hatte er nicht einmal den Fürsten erzählt. Sie nahm an, der gutaussehende Vampir Kurda war von der Anwesenheit einer weiblichen Vampirin, die nach Aussage Seba Niles, die schönste Vampirin im Berg der Vampire seit zweihundert Jahren war, blenden lassen. Jedenfalls hatte Kurda ihre Gesellschaft sichtlich genossen - und ihr praktisch alles erzählt, was er über die Vampaneze gelernt hatte, als er bei ihnen gewesen war.

„Ihr mögt keine Fürsten haben und ihr haltet nicht Gericht über euresgleichen. Dennoch gibt es Versammlungen. Und es gibt jene unter euch, die Alten und solche die sich euren Respekt verdient haben."

Der Vampaneze kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Gillian betete, dass es stimmte, was sie sagte.

„Woher glaubst du, das zu wissen?", grunzte er.

Gillian lächelte. „Ich weiß es halt. Führ mich zu einem der Alten", forderte sie.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

Jetzt wurde es kritisch. Genau genommen hatte sie nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Es mochte sein, dass sie eben sein Leben verschont hatte. Aber nichts hielt ihn davon ab, sie noch einmal anzugreifen. Oder zu versuchen, zu fliehen.

Nichts zwang ihn, ihren Forderungen entgegen zu kommen.

Doch Gillian hatte sich eine Antwort zurecht gelegt.

„Weil ich ein Angebot für sie habe. Sie werden dich belohnen, wenn du mich zu ihnen führst."

Er schien ihr nicht zu glauben.

„Sagen wir mal so: wenn ich lüge, und mein Angebot wertlos für die Alten ist, dann wird es ihnen nicht schwer fallen, mich zu töten. Ich bin allein und nur mit einem Dolch bewaffnet. Wenn die Vampaneze kein Interesse an mir haben, ist es ein leichtes für sie, mich zu vernichten.

Wenn es aber stimmt, was ich sage, und sie sich freuen, mich zu sehen, so werden sie dir dankbar sein. Du trägst kein Risiko."

Gillian beobachtete, wie das Gesagte langsam zu dem ausgehungerten Vampaneze vordrang.

Ein gieriges Glitzern erschien in seinen roten Augen.

Er leckte sich über die papiernen Lippen.

„Also gut. Ich bin einverstanden. Ich führe dich zu ihnen."

Gillian neigte das Haupt.

„Unter einer Bedingung."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Welcher?"

Der Vampaneze grinste. Er deutete mit einer Klaue auf die Erde. "Ich habe Hunger. Mach dich an die Arbeit."

Gillian verzog das Gesicht. „Grab mal schön alleine weiter."

Der Vampaneze grinste. „Entweder du holst mir jetzt mein Essen aus der Erde, oder ich führe dich nicht zu den anderen."

Gillian funkelte ihn wütend an.

Dann beugte sie sich hinunter an das frische Grab und begann widerstrebend mit bloßen Händen in der feuchten schwarzen Erde zu graben. „Hast du keine Schaufel?", fauchte sie wütend.

Der Vampaneze kreuzte die Arme über der Brust. „Nein."

Mit spitzen Fingern grub Gillian weiter, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihr Kleid und ihr Haar voller Erde war, als sie endlich auf das Holz des frischen Sarges stieß.

Der Vampaneze sprang zu ihr herunter in die nunmehr tiefe Grube, als sie den Sarg endlich so weit freigelegt hatte, dass man ihn öffnen konnte.

Angewidert kletterte Gillian nach oben und sah zu, wie der Vampaneze gierig den Deckel des Sarges aufriß.

Die Leiche des Mannes war mehrere Tage alt und der Geruch von Formaldehyd und Moder verschlug ihr den Atem.

„Du weißt, dass sie ihre Toten mehrere Tage kühl lagern, bevor sie sie verscharren?", sagte Gillian, der bei dem Gedanken, dieses Blut trinken zu wollen, schlecht wurde.

Altes Blut war wie alte Milch.

Es verdarb.

Und es schmeckte genauso widerlich.

Larten Crepsley hatte sie gelehrt, nie verdorbenes Blut zu trinken, man konnte davon krank werden. Nur im äußersten Notfall hätte ihr Meister sich von einer mehrere Tage alten Leiche wie dieser ernährt.

Der Vampaneze grinste zu ihr herauf, und mit einem Schaudern sah Gillian zu, wie er seine Fänge in den Hals des toten Mannes grub.

Sie wandte sich ab, und versuchte, das schreckliche schmatzende und schlürfende Geräusch, das der Vampaneze dabei verursachte, zu ignorieren.

Stattdessen rieb sie ihre Hände am feuchten Gras ab, und versuchte, wenigstens ein wenig Schmutz und Dreck aus ihrer Kleidung abzubekommen.

Als der Vampaneze fertig war und wieder zu ihr herauf kletterte, sah er ein klein wenig besser aus. Die Haut spannte sich nicht mehr ganz so arg über dem Schädel, und die Augen leuchteten nicht mehr unheimlich rot in der Dunkelheit.

Dafür sahen seine Lippen jetzt aus, als hätte er sie geschminkt.

Amüsiert bemerkte der Vamapneze ihre Bemühungen, sich wieder herzurichten.

„Wozu die Mühe? Wer sich zu den Vampaneze begibt, kann auch wie einer aussehen."

Gillian zog eine Grimasse, und der Vampaneze lachte bellend, bevor er sich anschickte den Friedhof zu verlassen.

„Halt!", rief Gillian.

Er sah fragend über die Schulter.

Gillian deutete auf das offene Grab. „Willst du das nicht wieder zu machen?"

„Nö", sagte er ungerührt. „Aber wenn du so gerne in der Erde wühlst. Nur zu. Ich warte."

Gillian schnaubte empört.

Dann machte sie sich daran, das Grab wieder zuzuschaufeln, und alle Spuren zu verwischen.

******


	5. Chapter 5: Lügen

**Kapitel 5: „Lügen"**

Sie folgte dem Vampaneze in die Stadt.

Gillian war froh, dass die Nacht bereits weit fortgeschritten war, als sie mit der zerlumpten Gestalt in die U-Bahn-Schächte vordrang. Es waren kaum noch Menschen unterwegs, und die wenigen nahmen keine Notiz von dem seltsamen Pärchen, das an schlafenden Obdachlosen vorbei einen stillgelegten Bahnhof betrat.

Der Vampaneze kletterte von der Plattform auf die Schienen und brach auf in die dunklen Tunnel einer U-Bahn-Linie, die nicht mehr in Betrieb war.

Als er vor einer massiven Feuerschutztür, die seitlich aus dem Tunnel führte, hielt, und sie dann mit einer Kraftanstrengung aufschob, blickte Gillian verblüfft in einen hell erleuchteten Gang aus modernen Betonwänden, der aussah, als wäre er erst vor kurzem entstanden.

Er führte immer weiter in die Tiefe und sah sehr modern und unbenutzt aus.

„Komm. Hier lang, V_ampir_", kicherte der hagere Vampaneze und Gillian folgte ihm zögernd.

Möglicherweise lockte er sie in eine Falle.

Andererseits gab es keine größere Falle, als sich direkt in eine Versammlung der Vampaneze zu begeben, bei der die Alten und Wichtigen unter ihnen anwesend waren.

Und ihr Führer hatte ihr versprochen, dass er von einem Ort und einer Versammlung wusste, bei der die Größten unter den Vampaneze anwesend sein würden.

Und schließlich war es das, weswegen sie hierhergekommen war.

Gillian versuchte ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen und folgte ihrem Führer.

Sie passierten noch mehrere große dicke Stahlschotts, bevor sie auf die ersten Vampaneze trafen.

In den Gängen und den angrenzenden Räumen lungerten schwarzgekleidete, zerlumpte Gestalten, die bei ihrer Ankunft aufsahen und sie mit rotglühenden Augen anstarrten.

Doch niemand hielt sie auf, als sie immer tiefer in den Bunker vordrangen.

Einige von ihnen begannen, ihnen zu folgen, und als Gillian und ihr Führer eine großes Gewölbe erreichten, versammelten sich immer mehr grinsende Vampaneze hinter ihnen, die neugierig darauf warteten, was wohl die Vampirin hier zu suchen hatte.

Ihr Führer schien sich über die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm aufgrund seiner Begleitung zuteil wurde, köstlich zu amüsieren. Aber niemand sprach sie an, oder stellte ihnen Fragen.

Es gab auch keine Wachen.

Das Gewölbe war groß und wie aus einem Stück Beton gegossen.

An ihrem Ende führten mehrere Stufen zu einer schmucklosen Plattform hinauf, auf der sich eine handvoll schwarzgekleideter Vampaneze unterhielten.

Als Gillian die Halle betrat, verstummten alle, und die Menge teilte sich vor ihr wie Wasser.

An die hundert unheimlich leuchtender Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet.

Gillian versuchte, keine Angst zu zeigen, und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Menge auf das Podest zu.

Ein Mann trat hervor, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und blickte interessiert von den Stufen auf die Ankömmlinge herab. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Vampaneze war er schlank, gepflegt und glatt. Er strahlte Würde und Autorität aus, und Gillian wusste instinktiv, dass sie es hier mit einem alten und mächtigen Vampaneze zu tun hatte.

„Nun, Bargen? Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?", wandte der Mann sich an ihren Führer. Dabei blickte er aber immer noch unverwandt Gillian an, die den Blick unerschrocken erwiderte.

„Sie wollte unbedingt her…wollte zu euch…will euch ein Angebot machen, hat sie gesagt. Dumme Vampirin, ist mir hierher gefolgt…", hechelte ihr Führer, der anscheinend Bargen hieß, doch der Alte unterbrach sein aufgeregtes Stammeln, und sah Gillian an: "Wer bist du, und wer schickt dich?"

„Niemand schickt mich", sagte Gillian. „Ich bin auf eigene Faust hier." Der Mann hatte eine Augenbraue erhoben, daher fügte sie hinzu: "Niemand befiehlt mir. Kein Mensch, kein Gott, kein Fürst.

Mein Name ist Gillian.

Ich bin Larten Crepsleys ehemalige Schülerin."

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Manche zischten böse, und drängten sich dichter an sie heran, behielten aber einen respektvollen Abstand.

„Sie hat Murlough getötet!", rief jemand und einige fletschten die Zähne oder zogen Messer.

Gillian rührte sich nicht.

Sie blickte weiterhin unerschrocken zu dem Mann auf den Stufen über ihr hoch.

Gelassen sagte sie:

"Nein, ich habe Murlough nicht getötet.

Larten Crepsley hat es getan."

Sie erhob ihre Stimme, um in der einsetzenden Unruhe laut und klar vernehmbar zu sein:

"Ich bin Murloughs Abkömmling!"

Diese Nachricht platzte wie eine Bombe.

Alle schrien und riefen durcheinander, und Gillian stand inmitten der tobenden Menge und rief hocherhobenen Hauptes:

" Er hat mich erschaffen. Sein Blut fließt in meinen Adern!"

Sie zog ihren Mantel auf und entblößte einen Teil ihres Decoltèes:

„Er hat mich gekennzeichnet!"

Auf ihrer weißen Haut prangten die Narben, die Murlough ihr einst verpasst hatte.

Da trat eine Gestalt hinter dem Mann auf den Stufen hervor und rief: "Sie sagt die Wahrheit. Ich selbst habe es gesehen."

Verblüfft verstummte die Menge und alle sahen zu der Gestalt hoch.

Auch Gillian konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen blickte sie auf den Jungen, der selbstbewusst neben dem Vampaneze aufgetaucht war und sie aus irritierend violetten Augen ansah.

Steve.

Gillian hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Eine Flut von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen überschwemmte sie, ließ ihren Puls schneller schlagen und ihre Hände feucht werden.

Steve.

Er lebte.

Er war hier.

Und –absichtlich oder nicht- er stand ihr bei.

Gillians Gedanken rasten. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass sie log. Er hatte gesehen, wie Murlough ihr Blut getrunken und sie fast getötet hatte, nachdem sie sich in seine Kehle verbissen, und sein Blut getrunken hatte.

Ganz ruhig, Gillian.

Er weiß nicht, was Larten getan hat.

Er kann es nicht wissen.

Bleib bei deiner Geschichte.

Sie zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen, und wagte es, Steve direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Ein überhebliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Gillian. Murloughs Abkömmling", sagte der alte Vampaneze mit an den Schläfen ergrauten Haaren, als wäre es ein Gruß, und verifizierte somit ihre Behauptung.

Die Menge wurde stiller und alle warteten gespannt darauf, was als nächstes geschah.

„Auch wenn das Blut eines Vampaneze in deinen Adern fließt, so hast du doch die vergangenen Jahre bei den Vampiren und bei dem Mörder Larten Crepsley verbracht. Was willst du jetzt hier?"

Gillian hatte sich ihre Antwort wohl überlegt: „Die Vampire haben mich verstoßen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Einige lachten hämisch.

Gillian tat ungerührt. „Man hat mich zum Tode verurteilt. Ich bin allerdings der Zelle und dem Berg der Vampire entkommen."

Das Gelächter verstummte. Die Vampaneze wechselten ungläubige Blicke, offenbar beeindruckt.

Der Vampaneze und Steve an seiner Seite lächelten.

„Dann bist du gekommen, um dich den Vampaneze anzuschließen?", fragte Steve mit Genugtuung in der Stimme.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf.

Steve kräuselte zornig die Stirn und wollte auffahren, doch der alte Vampaneze schnitt ihm mit einer Bewegung das Wort ab. „Warum also bist du hier?"

Gillian sah sich in dem Raum um.

Etwa fünfzig dreckige und zerlumpte Vampaneze waren in dem Gewölbe und weitere lauerten in den Schatten der Gänge. Sie trat weiter nach vorne und stieg zwei der Stufen hinauf, so dass sie dem alten Vampaneze direkt gegenüberstand. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt, während einige nervös mit den Füßen scharrten, offenbar unsicher, was die Vampirin vorhatte.

Gillian senkte die Stimme und richtete sich direkt an den alten mächtigen Mann mit den grauen Schläfen vor ihr.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Gannen Harst."

Der Mann kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Du hast ihn gefunden. Ich bin Gannen Harst."

Gillian zögerte. War das möglich?

Sie griff unter ihre Kleidung. Ein paar Vampaneze mit kahlgeschorenem Kopf wollten sie aufhalten, aber der Mann, der behauptete Gannen Harst zu sein, winkte ab.

Gillian zog ein Stück Papier hervor und reichte es ihm.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn faltete er es auseinander.

Seine Augen huschten über das Blatt.

Dann reichte er es der Vampirin zurück.

„Ihr wisst, was das ist?", fragte Gillian.

Er nickte. „Gewiß. Ich habe es selbst verfasst."

Gillians Herz begann aufgeregt zu pochen. Er war tatsächlich Gannen Harst!

Das Pergament, das Gillian aus der Bibliothek der Vampire entwendet hatte, war unterschrieben gewesen mit Gannen Harst. Er war der Augenzeuge, der beim Kampf gegen den letzten der Schattentänzer dabei gewesen war!

Gillians Augen funkelten.

Sie senkte den Blick und neigte das Haupt. „Gannen Harst. Ich bin hier, weil ich eine Information von euch brauche."

Der Vampaneze sah sie stechend an. „Was für eine Information soll das sein?"

Gillian sah sich wieder um. Es gab ihr hier viel zu viele Ohren.

„Das würde ich euch gerne unter vier Augen…"

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor meinesgleichen."

Die Fürsten der Vampire hatten die anderen Obervampire hinaus geschickt, als Gillian es verlangt hatte. Anscheinend würden die Vampaneze nicht dasselbe tun.

Sie seufzte.

Wie du willst, dachte sie.

„Ich will wissen, wo das Grab ist."

Gannen Harst schwieg. Er schien zu überlegen.

„Ihr wisst doch, wo es ist?"

Er nickte. „Aber diese Information ist nicht für jedermann."

Er legte wieder die Fingerspitzen aneinander und begann auf und ab zu gehen.

Gillian spürte Steves Blicke auf sich, vermied es aber, zu ihm zu sehen.

Gannen Harst sprach wieder: "Wir haben schon viel von euch gehört, Gillian. Es heißt, Larten Crepsley hätte eine _Schattentänzerin_ angezapft."

Gillian verzog den Mund. Mein Ruf eilt mir also voraus, dachte sie zynisch.

Sie nickte. „Das ist der Grund, warum mich die Vampire hinrichten wollen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Gannen Harst sah sie an.

„Wenn das stimmt. Beweist es."

Gillian schluckte.

Das alles kam ihr so bekannt vor.

Als sie das letzte Mal ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen sollte, hatte sie so getan, als wäre ihre Gabe schwach und unterentwickelt. Sie wollte harmlos und ungefährlich wirken.

Das war ihr zwar gelungen- zumindest der Vampirfürst Paris Skyle hatte ihr geglaubt- aber die Furcht der Vampire vor den Schattentänzern war groß genug, das sie sie dennoch zu Tode verurteilt hatten.

Dieses Mal würde Gillian ihre Taktik ändern.

Dieses Mal wollte sie nicht harmlos und ungefährlich wirken.

Zum ersten Mal würde Gillian zeigen, was sie kann.

Ironischerweise war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr gelingen würde. Im Berg der Vampire waren ihre Kräfte so stark gewesen wie noch nie.

Doch hier und jetzt waren sie wieder so schwach wie zuvor.

Gillian rümpfte die Nase.

Trotzdem. Sie musste den Vampaneze zeigen, was sie konnte.

Sie musste Gannen Harst beeindrucken.

„Einverstanden", sagte sie daher. „Ich werde für euch mit den Schatten tanzen."

*******


	6. Chapter 6: Schatten

**Kapitel 6: „Schatten"**

Gillian verbeugte sich und stieg die Stufen hinab zurück in das Gewölbe.

Die versammelten Vampaneze wichen vor ihr zurück, so dass eine große freie Fläche wie eine Arena in der Mitte entstand.

Gillian sah sich um. Sie schritt die freie Fläche ab, als wolle sie überprüfen, ob der Platz ausreiche. Die Vampaneze zogen den Bauch ein und wichen noch dichter an die Wände zurück, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging.

Gillian versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Sie hatten Angst vor ihr.

Sehr gut.

Scheinbar ruhig und gelassen kehrte die Vampirin in die Mitte des Raumes zurück, und knöpfte langsam ihren Mantel auf.

Sie ließ ihn sich über die Schultern gleiten, sammelte ihn auf, faltete ihn sorgfältig zusammen, und schlüpfte dann aus ihren Schuhen.

Dies war bereits Teil der Show.

Innerlich versuchte Gillian, Ruhe zu bewahren, und die Stimmen in ihr abzustellen, die ängstlich fragten: Was ist, wenn du es nicht schaffst? Was ist, wenn dir die Schatten nicht gehorchen? Was ist, wenn sie dir gehorchen, und die Vampaneze daraufhin in Panik verfallen, und dich töten? Was ist, wenn…

Gillian zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, und ihren Kopf von allen Zweifeln zu leeren, während sie ihre „Vorbereitungen" traf.

Sie stellte die Schuhe neben dem Mantel auf den Boden, und tappte barfuß vor das Podest.

Sie löste ihr Haarband, so dass ihre schwarze seidenglatte Mähne herunterfiel wie ein Vorhang und ihr Gesicht verbarg.

Sie kreuzte die Beine und verneigte sich vor Gannen Harst und den anderen Vampaneze, die oben auf dem Podest standen.

Einschließlich Steve.

Mit gesenktem Haupt blieb sie stehen und fühlte in den Raum hinaus.

Sie schloß die Augen und begann sich zu einer Melodie zu wiegen, die nur in ihrem Kopf existierte.

Gillian begann zu tanzen, zu einer geisterhaften Choreographie, die sie vor Jahren einstudiert hatte.

Sie gab die Vorstellung, die sie im _Cirque du Freak_ nie hatte geben dürfen. Von der sie immer geträumt hatte, sie eines Tages vorzuführen. Nun war es soweit. Doch das Publikum bestand aus einer Horde Vampaneze.

Gannen Harst starrte gebannt zu der zierlichen Frau herab, die anfing sich zu einer unhörbaren Melodie zu wiegen. Mit kleinen zierlichen Schritten wich sie rückwärts, das Gesicht von langem glänzendem Haar verborgen.

Plötzlich stieg schwarzer Rauch aus dem Boden, wie Nebel und umwaberte die Füße der Vampirin.

Obwohl elektrisches Licht das Gewölbe erhellte, wurde es zusehends dunkler, so als drehe jemand den Strom herunter.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

Die Vampirin fing an, sich um sich selbst zu drehen, und der schwarze Nebel kroch an ihr hoch, als würde sie sich in einen Schleier hüllen.

Fasziniert sah Gannen zu, wie die Illusion entstand, als verflüssige sich das mitternachtsblaue Kleid und floß mit dem Nebel zusammen, um sich zu verdichten.

Gillian dirigierte mit wohlgesetzten eleganten Gesten die Dunkelheit, als wäre sie ein Tuch und wickelte sich dichter und dichter in Schwärze.

Unter ihrem Mantel hatte sie eine schwarze Korsage zu den vielen Rockschichten getragen, und ihre weiße Haut blitzte aufreizend aus der Schwärze hervor, ihre schlanken Arme zerschnitten den Nebel und fügten ihn nach Lust und Laune wieder zusammen, als wäre es greifbare Materie.

Es war, als läge sie einen umgekehrten Schleiertanz hin.

Es wurde immer dunkler und die Vampaneze wurden unruhig.

Es war nun kaum mehr zu unterscheiden, was Kleid, was Haar, und was wabernde Dunkelheit war. Vor ihrer aller Augen tanzte lebendig gewordene Nacht.

Gillian vergaß, wo sie sich befand. Sie konzentrierte sich völlig darauf, den Schatten zu befehlen, sich um sie zu hüllen. Die Nummer, die sie sich vor Jahren ausgedacht hatte, um Larten Crepsley zu gefallen, war schwierig und sie war ihr nie ganz gelungen.

Zwar konnte sie sich stets in Dunkelheit hüllen und sich so fast unsichtbar machen.

Aber die Schatten zu dirigieren als wären sie ein Tuch, war sehr anstrengend.

Aber auch sehr wirkungsvoll.

Die Nacht gehorchte ihr, und als sie es erst einmal geschafft hatte, sie zu rufen, umfloss sie sie wie ein williger Tanzpartner. Die Schatten flüsterten ihr zu, und berührten sie mit kalten Fingern. Gillian genoß das Gefühl. Noch nie hatte sie so frei und unverblümt vorgeführt, was sie konnte.

Seht her.

Seht her, wie ich mit den Schatten tanze!

Gillian sah zu dem Podest hoch.

Sie war jetzt vollständig in wirbelnde Dunkelheit gehüllt und wusste, dass die Personen auf den Stufen über ihr, sie nur schwer ausmachen konnten. Selbst mit ihren geschärften Vampanezesinnen nicht.

Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie zu Steve hoch.

Der Vampaneze im Körper eines Teenagers sah mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Begehren auf sie herab.

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in Gillians Magen aus.

Sie beschloss, noch einen draufzulegen.

Sie würde endlich zeigen, was sie konnte.

Steve sah, wie die Vampirin Gillian mit einer wirbelnden Drehung aus der Schwärze heraustrat, als wäre es Tinte.

Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt, als er ihren schlanken Körper wieder bewundern durfte.

Sie griff in die wirbelnde Schwärze, als wäre es Rauch und zog einen langen Strang Dunkelheit an ihrem Arm lang, der sich um ihr Handgelenk legte, wie eine Kette.

Mit einem bösen Grinsen sah die Vampirin sich in der Menge um, und ihr Blick blieb auf Bargen ruhen.

Neben Steve beugte sich Gannen Harst angespannt vor und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Gillian wirbelte herum, und schwang den Strang Dunkelheit in ihrer Hand wie eine Peitsche.

Es durchschnitt zischend den Raum und schnappte wie eine Schlange nach Bargens Gesicht, der kreischend zusammenzuckte.

Die Peitsche schnalzte zurück und kam in Gillians Hand zu ruhen, die mit schräggelegtem Kopf interessiert zu Bargen herüber sah, als wolle sie selbst begutachten, was sie getan hatte.

Bargen hielt sich kreischend und schreiend die Hand vors Gesicht. Hinter seinen Fingern qualmte Rauch, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Die Vampaneze brachen in einem Tumult auseinander.

Alle schrien und tobten, viele rannten in die Gänge, wobei sie sich gegenseitig umstießen.

Andere zogen ihre Waffen, und fletschten die Zähne.

Ein paar hatten sich auf den Boden geworfen und hielten die Hände über dem Kopf.

Gillian stand ganz ruhig in der Mitte des Raumes.

Die Dunkelheit umspülte sie noch immer wie Nebel und ein Strang zuckte in ihrer Hand, wie ein lebendiges Wesen.

Gannen Harst war ebenfalls ruhig geblieben.

Er hob die schlanken weißen Hände und klatschte.

Einmal.

Zweimal.

Gillian sah zu ihm.

Dreimal.

Er neigte das Haupt und zollte ihr somit den höchsten Respekt.

Gillian verbeugte sich tief. Die Peitsche in ihrer Hand verschwand und der schwarze Nebel sickerte in den Boden.

Langsam kam sie aus der Verbeugung wieder nach oben, als das letzte bisschen Finsternis zu ihren Füßen verschwand.

Absolute Stille war eingekehrt.

Nur Bargen wimmerte schluchzend über die lange qualmende Wunde in seinem Gesicht.

Niemand beachtete ihn.

„Beeindruckend", lobte Gannen Harst. „Kommt, _Schattentänzerin Gillian_. Unterhalten wir uns nebenan weiter." Er streckte ihr einladend eine Hand hin, und Gillian sammelte ihre Sachen auf und bestieg die Stufen bis sie ganz oben neben Gannen Harst auf dem Podium stand.

Er öffnete eine Tür am hinteren Ende und bedeutete ihr mit einer einladenden Geste ihm zu folgen.

Gillian schlüpfte in den Raum, der behaglich eingerichtet war, mit einer Sitzgruppe, einem Schreibtisch und - wie Gillian verwundert feststellte - einem Computer.

Hinter ihr betrat Steve ebenfalls unaufgefordert den Raum, und schloß die Tür.

Gillian warf ihre Sachen auf einen Sessel und sah zu Gannen Harst.

„Werdet ihr mich also zu dem Grab des letzten _Schattentänzers_ führen?", fragte sie.

Der alte Vampaneze kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Ihr habt zwar bewiesen, dass ihr eine _Schattentänzerin_ seid. Aber was ihr verlangt, ist eine äußerst wertvolle Information. Warum, glaubt ihr, sollte ich euch dorthin führen?"

Gillian versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

Sie hatte den alten und mächtigen Vampaneze beeindruckt !

Jenen, der noch echte _Schattentänzer_ in Aktion gesehen hatte!

Ihre Vorstellung konnte also nicht die schlechteste gewesen sein.

„Ich verlange ja nicht, dass ihr es umsonst tut", sagte sie aufgeregt. Sie war so kurz vor ihrem Ziel! Endlich.

„Ich werde mich erkenntlich zeigen."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war im Berg der Vampire. Ich weiß viel. Ich kann euch nützlich sein!"

Gannen Harst rieb sich wieder über das glatte Kinn.

Dann sah er zu Steve, der lässig neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte, und das Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgte.

„Gut", sagte Harst. „Ich werde euch zu dem Grab führen. Über die Gegenleistung verhandelt ihr mit Steve."

„Was!?", rief Gillian verwirrt.

Gannen Harst sah sie kalt an. „Das ist meine Bedingung. Steve legt den Preis fest."

Er nickte dem Teenager zu, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und verließ den Raum.

Gillian blieb verwirrt alleine zurück, zusammen mit dem Vampaneze Steve Leopard, der sie frech angrinste.

*******


	7. Chapter 7: Tränen

**Kapitel 7: „Tränen"**

Gillian war ängstlich, hilflos und durcheinander. Sie sah zu dem Vampaneze im Körper eines Teenagers, und die Ereignisse der Nacht, als sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, standen ihr plötzlich vor Augen. Der Nacht, als sie zum Vampir wurde.

Eine Flut widersprüchlicher Gefühle überschwemmte sie, und sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, sie zu kontrollieren.

Zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Steve.

Er hatte sie betrogen.

Sie hatte ihm vertraut, hatte geglaubt, dass er sie verstand. Dass er so war wie sie.

Doch er hatte sie nur benutzt.

Gillian begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Steve stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er lässig gelehnt hatte und kam auf Gillian zu.

Wut und Verbitterung, die sich in ihr aufgestaut hatten, brachen sich Bahn. Gillian schoß vor, hob den rechten Arm und schlug Steve mit der flachen Hand so kräftig ins Gesicht, dass sein Kopf zur Seite flog.

Schwer atmend blieb sie stehen, erschrocken über sich selbst.

Sie fühlte wieder, wie er sie einst so heftig geschlagen hatte, dass sie auf den Boden der Bühne des alten Theaters geknallt war.

Das war für dich Darren, dachte sie. _„Wenn ich Steve das nächste Mal begegne, dann verpasse ich ihm eine Ohrfeige, dass ihm der Kopf wegfliegt!" _Gillian erinnerte sich an den Schwur, den sie Darren gegeben hatte.

Nun, der Kopf war ihm zwar nicht weggeflogen, aber es hatte sich dennoch gut angefühlt.

Steve hielt sich die linke Wange auf der feuerrote Abdrücke von Gillians schlanken Fingern zu sehen waren. Sein Mund stand vor Überraschung und Empörung offen.

Seine violetten Augen blitzten sie wütend an, und Gillian bekam Angst.

Was hatte sie getan?

Steve war ein Vampaneze, und was auch immer seine Stellung hier war, die anderen schienen ihn zu respektieren und auf ihn zu hören. Sogar Gannen Harst legte Wert auf Steves Entscheidungen. Schon damals, in dem Boxring, als Murlough sie in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte, hatten die Vampaneze ihm gehorcht.

Wenn er sich jetzt von Gillian gedemütigt fühlte, konnte es sein, dass er ihnen befahl, sie zu töten.

Er war unberechenbar.

Doch Gillian war kaum eines klaren Gedankens fähig. Sie hatte Angst vor Steve, fühlte aber gleichzeitig eine tiefe Befriedigung. Tränen schossen ihr aus den Augen, und mit zitternden Lippen sagte sie: "Das war ich dir noch schuldig."

Steve erholte sich von dem Schock, nahm die Hand von der schmerzenden Wange und trat bedrohlich auf die Vampirin zu.

Gillian keuchte auf und wich hastig vor ihm zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an eine Wand stieß.

Steve schlug mit der Rechten hart gegen die Betonwand, keinen Zentimeter von Gillians Gesicht entfernt, und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Er drängte sich gegen sie.

Mit offenen Mund und großen ängstlichen Augen sah die zierliche Frau zu ihm hoch. Steve legte den Kopf schief und brachte sein Gesicht dicht an ihres.

Ihr Herzschlag und ihre Atmung beschleunigten sich, und sie versuchte sich kleiner zu machen.

Steve drängte seinen Körper noch dichter an ihren, packte ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf nach oben. Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, und Gillians Herz raste. Verwirrt registrierte sie, dass er verdammt gut roch.

Wie damals.

Sie sah ihm in die Tiefen seiner faszinierend violetten Augen und wollte sich ihm entwinden, doch er hielt sie unerbittlich fest. Er war stark.

Erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein, als er seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

Sie versuchte ihn mit beiden Händen auf seiner Brust von sich wegzudrücken, doch er war standhaft wie ein Fels. Unter ihrer Hand fühlte sie seinen Herzschlag und ihre Finger krallten sich in sein T-Shirt.

Er wühlte seinen Mund auf ihrem und ein elektrischer Blitz durchzuckte sie, als seine Zungenspitze für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre berührte.

Seine Hand fuhr in ihren Nacken, und Gillian stöhnte auf, als er sein Bein zwischen ihres drängte.

Ein schwindliges Gefühl überkam sie, dass irgendwo tief in ihrer Eingeweide seinen Ursprung hatte.

Da löste Steve sich von ihr.

Zerwühlt und schwer atmend lehnte Gillian an der Wand.

Der Vampaneze kräuselte triumphierend die Lippen. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich noch immer an der Wand ab, und noch immer dicht bei ihr, sagte er: "Das war ich dir noch schuldig."

Er grinste frech und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um lässig zum Sofa zu schlendern.

Er ließ Gillian atemlos, mit weichen Knien und tiefer Verwirrung zurück.

Wie hatte Steve es geschafft, sie so wehrlos zu machen?

Selbst als sie in großer Gefahr war, selbst als man sie zu Tode verurteilt und abgeführt hatte, hatte sie sich nicht so verletzlich und willenlos gefühlt. Noch immer war sie ganz zittrig, und ihre Gedanken rasten.

Er hatte sie geküsst!

Mit einer gewaltigen Willensanstrengung schob sie alles beiseite, verschloß das soeben Erlebte tief in ihrem Inneren, und setzte ihre alte Maske auf.

Bleib cool, Gillian!

Steve hatte sich auf das Sofa gefläzt, die Arme lässig über der Lehne ausgebreitet, ein Bein quer über das andere gelegt, und grinste sie an. Er war augenscheinlich sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Arschloch, dachte Gillian, und löste sich von der Wand.

Darum bemüht, möglichst ungerührt zu wirken, tappte sie auf nackten Füßen zum Sessel, um sich zu setzten und ihre Stiefel wieder anzuziehen, die sie für die Vorführung des Schattentanzes ausgezogen hatte.

So gewann sie ein paar weitere Sekunden, in denen sie sich sammeln konnte und nachdenken, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte.

Warum musste sie ausgerechnet mit Steve verhandeln?

Sie war wieder angezogen und sah trotzig zu dem Teenager. Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?", rief Steve.

„Vergiss es, Steve, ich verhandele nicht mit dir!"

„Das musst du aber, sonst wirst du das Grab nie finden", grinste er.

Zornfunkelnd sah sie ihn an. „Du hast mich betrogen", zischte sie.

Das Grinsen verschwand, und er runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich nicht! Du warst es, die sich plötzlich auf die Seite von meinem Ex-Besten-Freund geschlagen hat."

Gillian schnaubte. „Du wolltest ihn töten."

Steve kniff die Augen zusammen. „Er hat mich zur Weißglut gebracht. Er ist es, der mich betrogen hat. Er hat den Tod verdient! Tu nicht so, als würdest du nie wütend werden."

Gillian starrte ihn an: "Du hattest es geplant. Warum sonst war Murlough da!?"

Steve gab seine lässige Haltung auf, und beugte sich vor: „Er war mein Mentor! Er hat über mich gewacht. Natürlich war er da."

Gillian stiegen wieder die Tränen in die Augen: „Wir hatten eine Abmachung! Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich verwandeln!"

Steve sprang auf, und kam auf sie zu: "Das wollte ich auch. Aber du hast dich auf Darrens Seite geschlagen!"

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Du hast mich benutzt. Du wolltest nur an Darren ran."

Du hast mich verletzt!!!, schrie es in Gillian, aber sie sagte es nicht.

„Das hast du doch gewusst. So war die Abmachung. Tu nicht so, als wärst du nicht froh gewesen, ihn loszuwerden." Er trat an sie ran, und hob die Hand um ihr die blutigen Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, doch sie schlug seine Hand weg.

Er zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich ab. „Wie du willst, Gillian."

Gillian kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Hilflos stand sie mitten im Raum, und sah zu, wie Steve sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch setzte.

Unwirsch wischte sie sich das von blutigen Tränen nasse Gesicht ab.

Als sie keine Anstalten machte, zu gehen, fuhr Steve fort: "Warum hörst du dir nicht erstmal an, was ich vorzuschlagen habe?"

„Ich weiß, was du willst. Aber ich werde es nicht tun", zischte sie. „Ich werde dir Darren Shan nicht ausliefern. Ihn nicht, und Larten Crepsley auch nicht. Vergiß es!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich das von dir will?", grinste er.

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Wer sagt, dass du mich wirklich zu dem Grab führen wirst? Das letzte Mal hast du mich auch betrogen. Ich traue dir nicht."

Steve seufzte.

Gillian trat an den Schreibtisch heran und stützte sich auf die Platte. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob es mir etwas bringt, das Grab zu finden. Vielleicht gibt es da nur Staub und alte Steine. Warum sollte ich dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen?"

Steve sah sie ernst an. "Glaub mir, dort gibt es mehr für dich zu finden als Staub und Steine."

Woher wollte er das wissen? „Das werde ich erst sehen, wenn ich da bin. Ich werde nicht die Katze im Sack kaufen."

Steve rieb sich über das bartlose Kinn. Diese Geste hatte er wohl von Gannen Harst.

„Gut. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Wir sagen dir, wo das Grab ist. Du gehst hin und siehst es dir an. Wenn du dort etwas findest, was von Wert für dich ist, dann schuldest du mir etwas."

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und was?"

„Sagen wir einfach, du stehst in meiner Schuld."

„Damit du verlangen kannst, was du willst?! Vergiss es! Ich werde dir Crepsley und Shan nicht ausliefern…"

„Ich werde nichts von dir verlangen, was du mir nicht geben kannst."

Gillian verstummte. Die Sache war faul. „Ich werde es ablehnen, wenn du etwas Unmögliches verlangst."

Steve nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich sagte doch schon, ich werde nichts von dir verlangen, was du nicht geben kannst. Du kannst immer noch ablehnen."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. Wo war der Haken?

Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was es sein könnte, das er von ihr verlangen würde. Würden er und Harst nicht wollen, dass sie einen ihrer Freunde auslieferte? Das würde sie nie tun, und das wusste er. Aber einen der anderen Vampire? Könnte sie in den Berg der Vampire zurückkehren, und einen von ihnen töten? Gillian dachte daran zurück, wie stark sie in der ewigen Dunkelheit gewesen war. Was, wenn Steve verlangte, dass sie zurückkehrte, und einen der Fürsten tötete? Zum Beispiel Paris Skyle? Oder Mika Ver Leth… bei dem Gedanken an den dunkelhaarigen Fürsten den Vampire, der so erpicht darauf gewesen war, sie zum Tode zu verurteilen, ballte sich Hass in ihrem Bauch zusammen. Ja, dachte Gillian. Mika Ver Leth töten. Das könnte ich.

Gillian sah Steve in die faszinierend violetten Augen.

Ein entschlossener Ausdruck erschien um ihren Mund.

Sie brauchte diese Information. Und wenn sie ersteinmal am Grab gewesen war, konnte sie immer noch verhandeln. Was hatte sie zu verlieren?

Die Vampirin holte tief Luft:

„Einverstanden."

******


	8. Chapter 8: Schweiß

**Kapitel 8: „Schweiß"**

Gillian wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und schlug nach den Insekten, die sie umschwirrten. Trotz der Hochlage war der Dschungel an dieser Stelle undurchdringlich und sie hatten den Jeep stehen lassen und sich zu Fuß weiter durchschlagen müssen.

Sie kamen nur langsam voran, die Männer vor ihr bahnten sich mit einer Machete einen Pfad.

Es waren nur noch drei Männer übrig: zwei Träger und der Ortskundige, mit dem sich Gillian auf gebrochenem Englisch verständigen musste. Die anderen, mit denen sie auf ihre Expedition aufgebrochen war, hatten sie fluchtartig verlassen; entweder als sie erfuhren, wo die Reise hinging, oder nachdem sie das merkwürdige Verhalten ihrer Auftraggeberin nicht mehr tolerieren konnten. Auch die drei, die übrig waren, hatten Angst vor ihr.

Gillian konnte es nicht ändern.

Seit Wochen war sie nun schon im Dschungel unterwegs, nachdem sie zunächst den halben Kontinent per Flugzeug durchquert und viele Kilometer mit dem Jeep gefahren war. Irgendwann hatte sie keine Ausreden mehr gehabt, warum sie nicht tagsüber unterwegs sein konnten, und die Einheimischen weigerten sich strikt, nachts im Dschungel zu wandern.

Gillian schützte sich vor dem Sonnenlicht durch einen selbst angefertigten Schlafsack, der provisorisch aber wirksam mit Alufolie gefüttert war.

Sie war auf diese Männer angewiesen, auch wenn sie gelernt hatte, mit Kompass und Karte umzugehen. Viel Geld, und Furcht vor ihrem Zorn, hielten die Männer davon ab, sie inmitten des Nirgendwo sitzen zu lassen.

Gannen Harst hatte sich dem Befehl Steve Leopards gebeugt, und die Koordinaten, an denen sich das Grab des letzten _Schattentänzers _befinden sollte, herausgerückt.

Doch er war nicht mitgekommen, Gillian war alleine aufgebrochen.

Jetzt befanden sie sich viele Kilometer entfernt von der letzten bewohnten Siedlung, und die Vorräte wurden knapp. Sie mussten ja auch noch für den Rückweg reichen.

Doch es war nicht mehr weit.

Immer wieder tauchten Ruinen rechts und links des Weges auf, und Gillian wurde immer aufgeregter.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine Art Lichtung, und die Männer blieben stehen.

Vor ihnen ragte der unförmige Klotz einer verblassten Steinpyramide auf, deren Stufen von Unterholz und dichten Schlingpflanzen bedeckt waren.

Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Gillian die Lichtung, doch die Männer schüttelten den Kopf und riefen sich aufgebracht etwas zu.

Sie wagten es nicht, der Pyramide zu nahe zu kommen.

Ungeduldig bedeutete Gillian ihnen, zu warten, und am Rande der Lichtung ihr Lager aufzuschlagen.

Sie zog ihre Machete, und ging den Rest des Weges alleine weiter.

Sie versuchte das Bauwerk zu umrunden, auf der Suche nach einem Eingang.

Auch wenn Gillian es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte: die Maya hatten diese Pyramide nicht erbaut, und auch sonst kein Volk, das die Geschichtsbücher erwähnten.

In der Hitze, die auch nachts im Dschungel herrschte, schlug Gillian sich einen Pfad bis zu dem Fuß der Stufen.

Sie hob die Fackel und in ihrem flackernden Schein, tauchte ein Loch auf, das in die Seitenwand der Pyramide gerissen war.

Dort ging es hinein.

Doch als Gillian dichter heran trat, stutzte sie.

Der Eingang lag weiterhin im Dunkeln.

Selbst als Gillian die Fackel ein Stück weit in die Öffnung herein hielt, erhellte kein Schein die Steinwände, die dort hätten zu sehen sein müssen.

Die Fackel gab ein Zischen von sich, und schnell zog sie sie wieder zurück.

Das Innere der Pyramide war von undurchdringlicher und unnatürlicher Dunkelheit erfüllt.

Atemlos starrte Gillian auf die tintige Schwärze.

Sie hatte noch nie Schatten gesehen, die sie nicht selbst heraufbeschworen hatte.

Dies war die Dunkelheit eines _Schattentänzers_.

Und Gillian begriff: Niemand konnte dieses Grab betreten, der nicht selbst ein _Schattentänzer_ war.

Vor allem konnte kein Vampir diese Barriere durchdringen, ohne in Flammen aufzugehen.

Die Pyramide war mit Dunkelheit erfüllt, die brannte wie Sonnenlicht.

Gillian kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Verdammt.

Sie war ein _Schattentänzer_.

Aber sie war auch ein Vampir.

Würde sie es schaffen, diese Barriere zu durchqueren? Oder würden die Schatten sie als Feind sehen, als Vampir, und sie zu Asche verbrennen.

Gillian kroch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Sie war so weit gekommen.

Sie musste es probieren.

Die Vampirin steckte die Fackel nahe des Eingangs in die Erde, und streckte ihre nach der langen Wanderung steifen Glieder.

Sie zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, und schloß die Augen.

Sie fühlte in den Eingang hinein, und versuchte, den Schatten dort drinnen zu rufen.

Erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein, und keuchte auf.

Die Dunkelheit da drin war anders, als alle, die sie je kennengelernt hatte.

Es war, als lebe dort drinnen ein intelligentes, böses Wesen. Und ein Hasserfülltes.

Der _Schattentänzer_, der in diesem Grab lag, hatte all seinen Wut und seinen Hass darauf gerichtet, seine letzte Ruhestätte zu schützen.

Aber Gillian war nicht in böser Absicht hier.

Sie war auf der Suche nach einem Lehrmeister.

Sie schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

_Laß mich rein, ich bin kein Feind, _dachte sie konzentriert.

Mit den Gesten, die sie sich selbst beigebracht hatte, befahl sie, der Dunkelheit vor ihr, zu weichen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie auch nicht, aus Angst, dass sie Zögern würde, wenn sie sah, dass es nicht geklappt hatte.

Dann hielt sie den Atem an, und trat beherzt einen Schritt in den Tunnel.

Es war als wäre sie in kühles Wasser eingetaucht.

Doch die Schatten verbrannten sie nicht.

Sie öffnete die Augen, und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, ob sie schon offen waren, oder nicht, denn alles was sie sah, war schwärzeste Nacht. Dann gewöhnten sich ihre _Schattentänzer_-Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie sah die grauen Umrisse einer Kammer.

Vorsichtig drang Gillian tiefer in die Pyramide ein.

Sie sah die Silhouette eines Sarkophages, der knapp vor ihr auf einem Steinpodest ruhte.

Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich.

Der Sarkophag war offen, und als Gillian der Dunkelheit befahl, zu weichen, riß sie auf wie Nebel und gab den Blick frei, auf die Gestalt einer Mumie, die mit über der Brust verkreuzten Armen in dem offenen Steinsarkophag lag.

Die Mumie war ledrig und vertrocknet, und es war unmöglich zu sagen, seit wann sie hier lag.

Der Kopf des _Schattentänzers_ war in den Nacken gelegt und fasziniert und verängstigt zugleich sah Gillian, wie Dunkelheit wie schwarzer Rauch aus dem weit aufgerissenen Rachen der Mumie herausströmte.

Er produzierte diese Schwärze!

Noch immer!

Vorsichtig trat Gillian näher an den Sarkophag heran, unsicher, was als nächstes zu tun sei.

Da fuhr sie erschrocken herum.

In der Dunkelheit hinter dem Sarg hatte etwas aufgeglüht und war wieder erloschen!

Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte sie zu der Stelle, versucht, die Schwärze zu durchdringen.

Da war es wieder!

Es glühte auf und erlosch.

Glühte auf und erlosch.

Glühte auf und erlosch – Gillian glaubte herzförmige Umrisse zu erkennen.

Sie registrierte, dass das rotglühende Herz im Rhythmus ihres eigenen Herzschlages zu pulsieren schien.

„Wer ist da?!", keuchte sie.

Jemand trat aus der Finsternis hervor.

Jemand mit einer Taschenuhr in Form eines Herzens in der Hand.

Desmond Tiny.

Erschrocken taumelte Gillian ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein kalter Schauder kroch ihr den Rücken hoch.

Was hatte der hier zu suchen?

Der dicke Mann in dem tadellosen Aufzug schien weder zu schwitzen noch unter den Insekten zu leiden. Frisch wie aus dem Ei gepellt trat er hervor, und betrachtete Gillian amüsiert.

Bei seinem Anblick kroch kalte Furcht in ihr hoch, und griff nach ihrem Herzen.

Gillian war dem unheimlichen Mann, der sich Desmond Tiny nannte, nur ein paar Mal begegnet. Die Kleinen Leute aus dem _Cirque du Freak_ gehörten zu ihm, und er war ab und zu vorbeigekommen und hatte welche abgesetzt oder mitgenommen. Ausnahmslos alle im _Cirque _hatten Angst vor ihm, und gingen ihm aus dem Weg. Es gab die wildesten Gerüchte über ihn. Es hieß, er sei ein Magier.

Und es hieß, er verspeise kleine Kinder zum Frühstück.

Larten Crepsley jedenfalls fürchtete und hasste den Magier, und das war Grund genug für Gillian, ihn auch zu hassen.

„Was machen Sie hier?", keuchte Gillian, und versuchte ihre Angst zu verbergen.

„Du hast also endlich hierher gefunden", sagte er amüsiert, und Gillian starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Heißt das, sie haben mich erwartet?"

„Gewiss", gluckste er vergnügt.

Gillian runzelte zornig die Stirn. „Dann wissen Sie, was das hier ist", sie deutete auf das Grab und auf die Mumie, aus deren Rachen schwarzer Rauch drang.

„Vermutlich tue ich das", kicherte Mr Tiny, so dass sein Kinn wackelte.

Gillians Gedanken rasten.

„Und sie wissen auch, warum ich hier bin."

„Weil du Fragen hast, kleine Gillian." Eindringlich sah er sie an.

Die herzförmige Uhr in seiner Hand glühte auf und erlosch wieder im Rhythmus ihres eigenen Pulsschlags.

Gillian legte den Kopf schief. „Und sie können mir meine Fragen beantworten."

Mr Tiny wandte sich ab, und stolzierte eine paar Schritte in die Kammer.

„Das könnte ich. Aber das wäre ja viel zu einfach, nicht wahr. Es ist viel amüsanter, dir zu zu sehen, wie du im Dunkeln tappst." Er lachte vergnügt über sein Wortspiel.

Gillian verzog zornig das Gesicht.

Er sah sie onkelhaft an: "Ich sehe dir gerne zu. Du hast hohen Unterhaltungswert. Wirklich. Ich mag dich, Vampirin Gillian."

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen und schnaubte wütend.

Mr Tiny grinste: "Und weil ich dich so mag, gewähre ich dir eine Frage. Wie ist das? Eine einzige Frage. Überlege also gut, bevor du sie stellst."

Offenbar amüsierte er sich sehr, und Gillian drehte ihm angewidert den Rücken zu.

Was sollte das? Sie traute ihm nicht eine Sekunde.

Und doch…

Und doch wusste er wahrscheinlich alles über das Grab und die _Schattentänzer._

Niemand wusste, wie alt Mr Tiny war – oder was er war- aber Larten Crepsley hatte Andeutungen gemacht, dass es ihn schon sehr lange gab. Er war vielleicht älter, als die ältesten der Vampire. Älter als Paris Skyle.

Er wollte ihr eine Frage beantworten. Warum nicht? Sie würde hören, was er zu sagen hatte.

Sie begann grübelnd auf und ab zu gehen, merkte nicht, wie sie sich in Gedanken versunken über die Narben an ihrer linken Seite rieb.

Es gab so viel, was sie fragen wollte, so viel, was sie nicht verstand.

Sie sah zu dem Sarkophag des _Schattentänzers_ und beobachtete den schwarzen Rauch, der aus seinem Mund quoll und die Kammer in ewige Nacht tauchte.

Mr Tiny beobachtete sie und Gillian hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Warum nennt man sie die _Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit_? Was hat es mit der Luft auf sich? Ich verstehe den Teil mit der Dunkelheit, aber was ist mit der Luft…?"

Mr Tiny verzog sein Gesicht im Zorn. „Das nicht! Das beantworte ich dir nicht. Stell eine andere Frage!"

Verblüfft sah Gillian, wie Des Tiny wütend wurde. „Wieso nicht? Warum wollen sie das nicht beantworten?"

„Vergiß die Luft! Das ist nichts für dich! Bleibe bei der Dunkelheit!"

Aufgeregt kapierte Gillian, dass sie da wohl an etwas Wichtigem dran war. Wenn Mr Tiny nicht wollte, dass sie ihm Fragen über die Luft stellte, dann waren diese Fragen wohl sehr wichtig!

Sie ist zu schlau!, dachte Des Tiny verärgert und betrachtete die schlanke Frau, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Ich darf sie nicht unterschätzen!

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Beantworten Sie mir meine Frage, Des Tiny!"

Der unheimliche dicke Mann sah sie auf eine Art und Weise an, die Gillian kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Sie begriff, dieser Mann war böse. Abgrundtief böse!

Sie konnte ihre Furcht nicht verbergen, und Mr Tiny schmollte mit den Lippen. „Ich habe dir gewährt eine Frage zu stellen. Ich habe nichts davon gesagt, dass ich sie dir beantworten werde", sagte er hämisch, und machte Gillian damit fuchsteufelswild.

Sie schnaubte und wandte sich ab.

Es kostete sie große Selbstkontrolle, diesem Mann den Rücken zu zu drehen, während all ihre Sinne ihr zuriefen, dass man ihm nicht trauen konnte.

Doch sie wollte verhindern, dass er weiter zornig auf sie wurde.

Dieser Mann war zu allem fähig.

„Schon gut", sagte sie möglichst beiläufig, und tat so, als interessiere sie sich genauer für den Sarkophag. „Ich werde es schon alleine herausfinden."

Mr Tiny beobachtete sie, wie sie das Grab umrundete, und mit den Fingern über eine Inschrift fuhr.

Die Inschrift war in Latein.

Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Dann sagen sie mir doch, warum sie hier sind."

Das schien dem Magier wiederum zu gefallen. Ein Lächeln huschte wieder über sein dickes Gesicht. „Wer sagt, dass ich etwas will?", gluckste er.

„Sie haben doch nicht den weiten Weg hierher gemacht, um mich zu sehen?", fragte Gillian und zog in gespielter Überraschung eine Augenbraue hoch.

Mr Tiny kicherte vergnügt. „Oh, so weit wie du denkst, ist der Weg nicht."

Gillian beugte sich über den Sarkophag und betrachtet scheinbar interessiert die Mumie.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir deine Frage doch beantworte?"

Gillian sah auf.

„Dafür musst du dann aber auch etwas für mich tun."

Gillian packte kalte Furcht. Des Tiny war der Letzte, mit dem sie einen Deal haben wollte. Was auch immer er von ihr wollte, sie durfte es auf keinen Fall tun.

Dennoch brannte sie darauf, zu erfahren, was es war, dass er von ihr wollte.

„Was?", fragte sie daher, und ihr Magen rebellierte vor Angst. „Was wollen Sie, dass ich tue?"

Mr Tiny sah sie kalt und berechnend an. „Ich werde dir deine Frage beantworten. Aber noch nicht. Es ist noch nicht so weit. Eines Tages wirst du die Antwort auf deine Frage erhalten. Aber bis dahin, musst du erst noch etwas tun."

Er machte eine Pause und genoß die Wirkung seiner Worte.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte Gillian gequält.

Mit einem bösen Lächeln beugte Des Tiny sich vor: „Ich will, dass du dich für eine Seite entscheidest!"

******


	9. Chapter 9: Hass

**Kapitel 9: „Hass"**

Des Tiny war ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen.

Genauer gesagt, war er einfach verschwunden. Er hatte sich in die Dunkelheit der Höhle zurückgezogen, und sein böses Lächeln war zusammen mit der glühend roten Taschenuhr in Form eines Herzens verschwunden.

Gillian hatte mit der Fackel in der Hand die Höhle bis in den hintersten Winkel durchsucht.

Er war fort, doch die Anspannung ließ Gillian nicht los.

Die Hitze machte ihr mehr und mehr zu schaffen, und ihr war schwindlig, wobei sie nicht sagen konnte, ob vor Erschöpfung oder Furcht. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, und der Gedanke, dass der unheimliche Magier so schnell verschwinden konnte, wie er aufgetaucht war, machte sie beinahe hysterisch. Sie wünschte sich weit fort, irgendwo in Sicherheit.

Und doch hatte sie so viel auf sich genommen, um endlich hier zu sein.

Was hatte es ihr gebracht?

Gillian durchsuchte hektisch und wiederholt jeden Winkel der Kammer, doch außer dem Sarkophag mit der Mumie gab es nichts, keine Wandmalereien, Grabbeigaben, oder Inschriften.

Mit zittrigen Fingern fuhr Gillian wiederholt über die Inschrift, die direkt in den Sockel des Steinsarkophages gemeißelt war, und prägte sich flüsternd die Worte ein.

Sie hockte neben dem Grab und starrte der Mumie in das schwarze lederne Gesicht, die Augen leere Höhlen.

Eine Art Fieber hatte die Vampirin ergriffen, ein Schüttelfrost peinigte ihren Körper und kalter Schweiß rann an ihr herunter, während sie sich hin und her wiegte, und die lateinischen Worte murmelnd wiederholte, ohne ihren Sinn zu verstehen.

Sie verstand nicht, was das hier war, was die Mumie da tat, oder wie sie es tat, was Mr Tiny von ihr wollte, oder wie sie es verhindern konnte, das er bekam, was er wollte.

Wie konnte sie sich NICHT für eine Seite entscheiden?

Von welchen Seiten sprach er überhaupt?

Vampire und Vampaneze?

Die Vampire hatten sie schließlich verstoßen, SIE hatten sich gegen Gillian entschieden, nicht umgekehrt.

Aber machte sie das zu einer Vampaneze?

„Ich gehöre längst einer Seite an, ich bin auf Larten Crepsleys Seite", flüsterte Gillian fiebrig vor sich hin. War es das, was Mr Tiny wollte? Das sie zu Crepsley stand? Dann musste sie das Gegenteil tun…nein, das könnte sie nie, sie liebte ihn, hatte ihm geschworen… vielleicht aber wollte Mr Tiny genau das Gegenteil erreichen; wollte dass sie Crepsley verließ, weil er wusste, sie würde zu ihm halten…

Gillian schwirrte der Kopf.

„Scheiß auf Tiny!", fluchte sie, und wischte sich den Schweiß aus den Augen. Sie war wegen etwas anderem hier.

Sie stand auf, und schwankte. Sie musste sich am Rand der Sarkophages festhalten, um nicht hinzufallen, ihre Knie gehorchten ihr nicht.

„Wer bist du?", flüsterte sie der Mumie zu, und beugte sich dicht über den Leichnam.

Schwarzer dicker Rauch quoll aus dem Rachen der Mumie und füllte in kräuselnden Schwaden die kleine Grabkammer.

Gillian brachte ihr Gesicht dichter an den weitaufgerissenen Schlund und betrachtete fasziniert, wie die Finsternis aus ihm zu entstehen schien.

Die Dunkelheit schien aus einer nie zu versiegenden Quelle zu entspringen. Die Schwaden umwaberten Gillian, flossen über ihr Gesicht, befingerten sie mit kalten Händen und wichen vor ihr zurück. Dieser Schatten war anders, stark und massiv, und er schien sich ihres Einflusses entziehen zu wollen, sie konnte ihm nicht befehlen, er gehörte ihr nicht.

Gillian war es gewohnt, dass die Dunkelheit zu ihr kam, ja ihre Gegenwart geradezu suchte.

Im Berg der Vampire hatten die Schatten sich ihr geradezu aufgedrängt, sie hofiert, ihr zugeflüstert, ihre Gesellschaft gesucht, wie die eines lange verloren geglaubten Freundes.

Doch diese Dunkelheit wollte nicht zu ihr.

Sie gehörte schon jemandem.

Gillian hatte stets die Schatten erst rufen müssen, bevor sie zu ihr kamen, und taten, was sie von ihnen verlangte. Im Berg der Vampire war es so schnell gegangen, weil dort so viel Dunkelheit herrschte.

Im Bunker der Vampaneze hatte es ein wenig gedauert, bis sich genug Dunkelheit gesammelt hatte.

Dieser tote _Schattentänzer_ war anders.

Er hatte seinen eigenen Schatten stets bei sich.

Dies war der letzte Priester der _Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit_ gewesen.

Und sie war die erste Priesterin seit Jahrhunderten.

Sie würde sich nehmen, weswegen sie hier war.

Sie würde sich nehmen, was ihr zustand.

Gillian beugte sich dicht über den Rand des Sarkophages und brachte ihr Gesicht dicht an das der verfallenen Mumie.

Sie presste ihren Mund auf den offenen Rachen des Leichnams, ihre Lippen auf den ledrigen und vom Alter geschwärzten Schlund des letzten der _Schattentänzer._

Der Rauch quoll in ihren Mund und drohte sie zu ersticken.

Bewegung kam auf, die Schwärze wirbelte und ballte sich über dem Sarkophag und um Gillian, doch sie ließ nicht nach.

Sie atmete tief ein, nahm einen Schluck, als wäre es Tinte, spürte wie die Dunkelheit in sie fuhr und sie erfüllte.

Und dann saugte sie.

Saugte und saugte mit ganzer Kraft.

Die Leiche unter ihr knirschte, als sie von Gillians Kraft zerdrückt wurde, und alte gelbe Zähne purzelten aus dem uralten Mund, doch Gillian ließ nicht los, packte das Gesicht der Mumie und saugte mit aller Kraft die Schwärze in sich auf…

Als Gillian die Pyramide verließ, war die Nacht weit fortgeschritten.

Mit der Fackel in der Hand kam sie aus dem Dschungel und betrat das behelfsmäßige Camp, das ihre Begleiter errichtet hatten.

Sie saßen um ein kleines Lagerfeuer, und sahen auf, als sie aus der Dunkelheit trat.

Gillian sah an den Gesichtern der Männer, das sie sich verändert hatte.

Sie sah die Furcht in ihren Gesichtern.

Sie räusperte sich, und erkannte ihre eigene Stimme kaum, als sie befahl, das Lager abzubrechen.

Sie würden diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen.

Nur zu gern kamen die Männer ihrer Aufforderung nach, und keine halbe Stunde später waren sie wieder auf ihrem Weg durch den Dschungel.

Gillian ging ganz hinten, und die Männer schienen froh, Abstand von ihr halten zu können.

Und diesen unheilvollen Ort schnell zu verlassen.

Als die Morgendämmerung anbrach, wickelte Gillian sich in ihren Schlafsack, und befahl noch zwei Stunden weiter zu marschieren, auch wenn die Männer am Rande der Erschöpfung waren.

Auch Gillian war am Rande der Erschöpfung.

Aber sie wollte so schnell wie möglich fort von der Pyramide.

Sie wollte so viel Abstand wie möglich bringen zwischen sich und dem Grab.

Der Weg zurück ging ein wenig schneller als der Hinweg, dennoch vergingen mehrere Wochen, bevor Gillian wieder die Halle eines Flughafens betrat.

Sie gab ihre Tasche ab, und setzte sich erleichtert in den harten Plastiksitz einer Wartehalle.

Endlich fort von hier.

Zwar würde sie nun zu den Vampaneze gehen müssen, um ihre Schulden zu bezahlen.

Sie hatte Angst davor, was Steve von ihr fordern würde.

Doch zuvor gab es noch etwas, das sie erledigen musste.

Es gab noch ein Versprechen, das sie gegeben hatte, und es wurde Zeit, es einzulösen.

******


	10. Chapter 10: Blut

**Kapitel 10: „Blut"**

Gillian stand vor dem großen Haus, und blickte an der Fassade hoch. Die Fenster waren von Efeu umrankt, und das Haus sah aus, als kuschele es sich in die grüne Umarmung.

Gillian erklomm die Stufen zum Eingang, mit einem Gefühl, nach einer langen Reise nach hause zu kommen, und sich fremd zu fühlen.

Sie klingelte, und musste lange warten, bis Schritte im Flur zu hören waren.

Licht wurde angeschaltet und die Tür öffnete sich.

Eine Frau mittleren Alters mit einer rundlichen Figur und strengem Haar stand im Eingang und blickte Gillian mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Gillian blickte mit nicht minder gerunzelter Stirn zurück.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein! Wissen sie, wie spät es ist?", fragte die Frau und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen: "Ich will zu Professor…"

„Der Professor empfängt niemanden", sagte die Frau bestimmt, und wollte die Tür schließen.

Rasch trat Gillian vor und schob ihren Stiefel in die Tür.

Verärgert sah die Frau sie an. „Was soll das?"

„Mich empfängt er", zischte Gillian.

„Nehmen Sie den Fuß weg", sagte die Frau blasiert.

„Erst, wenn Sie mich hereinlassen!"

„So etwas unverschämtes!", empörte sich die Frau.

Gillian hätte die Tür ohne Probleme so weit aufdrücken können, dass sie hineingepasst hätte, aber dafür müsste sie die Frau beiseite schieben. Erst wollte sie es friedlich versuchen. „Bitte", sagte sie daher. „Sagen Sie ihm, dass Gillian hier ist. Er wird mich sehen wollen."

Die Frau kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Es ist spät in der Nacht. Kommen sie morgen wieder."

„Ich werde nicht gehen. Wenn Sie mich nicht hereinlassen, dann warte ich hier vor der Haustür. Der Professor wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn er erfährt, dass Sie mich auf den Stufen haben übernachten lassen."

Unsicherheit flackerte in den Augen der Frau auf.

Sie schob die Tür einen Spalt weiter auf, und ließ Gillian herein.

„Na gut, ich sage ihm, dass Sie hier sind."

Sie watschelte zur Treppe.

Von dort rief sie noch einmal: "Aber Sie warten gefälligst hier!"

Gillian zog eine Grimasse. Wer war denn die alte Spinatwachtel?

Als sie wiederkam konnte sich Gillian ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verbergen, als die Frau zähneknirschend zugeben musste: "Er will Sie sehen."

Sie folgte ihr nach oben die Treppe hinauf und zur Tür des Schlafzimmers des Professors.

Die Frau legte die Hand auf die Klinke, und sah Gillian eindringlich an: "Aber nur kurz. Und regen Sie ihn nicht auf!"

Gillian schob die füllige Frau beiseite, drückte die Klinke hinunter und betrat das Schlafzimmer, das im gelben Schein einer Nachttischlampe wie eine Bernsteinhöhle glomm.

Das faltige Gesicht des Professors lag von einem Kranz weißer Haare umgeben in Kissen eingesunken, in einem weißen Bett. Neben ihm blinkten und piepsten mehrere Geräte, von denen Schläuche und Kabel wegführten, die irgendwo unter der Bettdecke verschwanden.

Mit der Hand an der Türklinke blieb Gillian geschockt stehen, und sah zu dem alten und schwachen Mann. Ein leichter Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Medizin schlug ihr entgegen, und Gillian musste schlucken.

Der Professor war krank. Und die Frau draußen war eine Krankenschwester.

„Gillian…" sagte der Professor mit leiser heiserer Stimme und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Seine alten trüben Augen versuchten sie in dem Dämmerlicht auszumachen. "Bist du es wirklich?"

Gillian spürte einen Kloß im Hals.

„Komm näher…", bat der Professor und winkte sie schwach mit einer Hand heran, an der ein Tropf befestigt war.

Gillian schloß die Tür leise hinter sich und trat an das Krankenbett heran.

Die grauen Augen des alten Mannes sahen zu ihr hoch. „Gillian…du bist also doch gekommen…"

Gillian nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Sie schluckte. „Das habe ich Ihnen doch versprochen…"

Der Professor schloß die Augen, und ein friedlicher Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

Gillian setzte sich auf die Bettkante dabei hielt sie noch immer seine Hand: "Professor?

Was ist mit Ihnen?"

Seine Lider flatterten und er sah zu ihr auf: „Meine Zeit ist gekommen, Gillian."

Gillian spürte wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen: "Nein…", hauchte sie.

Zärtlich sah er sie an. „Schon gut, mein Herz. Ich habe mein Leben gelebt, und du weißt, ich war kein Kind von Traurigkeit…" Ein Husten unterbrach ihn.

Hilflos sah Gillian zu, wie sein Körper sich verkrampfte. Dann war es wieder vorüber.

Er lächelte sie an: "Warst du erfolgreich? Hast du das Grab gefunden?"

Gillian schluckte und konnte nur nicken.

„Aaah, das ist gut…", seufzte er.

„Am Grab war eine Inschrift: Lucem demonstrat umbra."

Er lächelte. „Eine schöne Grabinschrift. Schade nur, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr erleben werde, wie du veröffentlichst…" Er sah sie an. „Du wirst die Arbeit doch schreiben?"

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht…", flüsterte sie.

Der alte Mann runzelte die Stirn: "Gillian. Versprich es mir. Versprich, dass du diese Arbeit schreibst. Mir zu Liebe."

Gequält schüttelte Gillian wieder den Kopf.

Der alte Mann regte sich sichtlich auf: " Du musst an dich glauben. Du schaffst das, du bist so ein kluger Kopf, Gillian. Wenn ich an all das Wissen denke, dass ich dir nun nicht mehr vermitteln kann… es ist eine Verschwendung, das Leben ist zu kurz… ich kann…konnte nicht…konnte nicht alles aufschreiben…ich will, dass du es zuende führst, will dass du weitermachst…." Er hyperventilierte jetzt, und Gillian versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: "Schon gut, schon gut…das werde ich, hier…" Sie griff zu einer Atemmaske, die am Kopfteil des Bettes hing, und presste sie ihm auf das Gesicht, als der alte Mann hechelnd atmete.

Sie hörte zu, wie er mühsam Atem holte, und wie es dabei in seiner Brust rasselte.

Er sah aus wässrigen Augen zu ihr, schien sich aber zu beruhigen.

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Maske wieder herunter, als seine Atmung wieder regelmäßig ging.

Schwach lächelte er sie an. „Es tut mir leid. Ich sollte dich nicht bedrängen. Du hast deinen eigenen Kopf."

Gillian schaute beschämt zu Boden.

Der alte Mann hob die Hand und streichelte ihr zittrig die Wange. „Es ist nur so: Ich schäme mich, dass ihr dir anfangs Avancen gemacht habe. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Du bist anders als die anderen, Gillian."

Er atmete rasselnd. „Ich habe in meinem Leben weiß Gott nichts anbrennen lassen…", seine Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Aber du…du warst wie eine Tochter für mich."

Er schloß die Augen.

Der Klumpen in Gillians Hals wurde größer.

Tränen drängten nach oben, von ganz tief unten.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Brust des alten Mannes, und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Bitte…Richard… Bitte nicht….du darfst nicht sterben."

Sie schluchzte auf.

Sie grub ihr Gesicht in seinen karierten Pyjama und hörte wie seine Atmung immer flacher wurde.

„Nein…", stöhnte Gillian gequält. „Ich habe doch nie einen Vater gehabt. Du darfst nicht sterben…bitte….lass mich nicht allein…"

Verzweifelt spürte sie, wie sein Herzschlag flatterte, wie ein Vogel in der Hand.

„Nicht!", keuchte Gillian und ihr Kopf ruckte hoch. Sie packte den alten Mann an den Schultern. „Ich brauche dich! Du darfst nicht sterben, ich hab etwas Schlimmes getan… Richard, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll…da ist etwas in mir…ich habe Angst, geh nicht!"

Doch der Professor hörte nicht mehr.

Gillians Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern. Sein Herzschlag wurde immer schwächer, gleich würde er gar nicht mehr vorhanden sein, und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte…

Nichts.

Außer…

Gillian beugte sich herab und zog Richard gleichzeitig zu sich heran. Er wog fast nichts, sein Kopf hing haltlos nach hinten, als Gillian ihre Fänge in seinen Hals grub.

Mühelos schlitzten ihre scharfen Zähne seinen Hals auf, und Blut floss träge aus der Halsschlagader in ihren Mund.  
Da das Herz beinahe aufgegeben hatte, zu pumpen, musste Gillian stark saugen, um sein Blut in sich aufzunehmen.

Sie schluckte tapfer, während ihr blutige Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

Bei den letzten Schlucken gab sein Herz einfach auf.

Er starb, während Gillian ihn noch immer umklammert hielt und das letzte bisschen seines Blutes in sich aufnahm.

Und mit dem allerletzten Tropfen rann noch etwas ihre Kehle hinunter.

Gillian schloß die Augen und zwang sich, nicht zu schluchzen.

Dann ließ sie den Professor los, und legte ihn sanft auf das Kissen zurück.

Sie drückte ihm die Augen zu.

Ihr Herz flatterte, wie ein gefangener Vogel.

Mit der linken Hand knipste sie die piepsenden und blinkenden Geräte aus, und zog die Kanüle aus seinem Arm.

Mit der Rechten hielt sie noch immer seine Hand umklammert.

Sie hatte das noch nie getan.

Nicht so.

Aber sie erinnerte sich sehr gut, wie Larten Crepsley ihr einst erzählt hatte, dass man einen Menschen, der dem Tode nahe war, weiterleben lassen konnte, indem man seine Erinnerungen in sich aufnahm.

In dem man zu dem Zeitpunkt seines Todes, all sein Blut trank. Gillian erinnerte sich an die Worte Larten Crepsleys als wäre es gestern: _Wenn wir einem Menschen all sein Blut austrinken, nehmen wir seine Seele in uns auf. Wir nehmen seine Gedanken, Gefühle und Erinnerungen in uns auf, und können somit weiterleben lassen, was sonst in Vergessenheit geraten wäre. Das Blut von Freunden zu trinken, die dem Tode nahe sind , und auf diese Weise ihre Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen lebendig zu halten, das ist wahrhaftig eine gute Tat."_

Gillian schniefte und sah auf das Gesicht des Professors hinunter. Wenn das so eine gute Tat war, warum fühlte sie sich dann so elend?

Gott, wie sehr sie wünschte, Larten wäre hier.

Sie reinigte ihr Gesicht von den blutigen Tränen.

Dann machte sie sich auf, die Krankenschwester zu informieren, dass der Professor verstorben war.

Sie blieb nicht bis zur Beerdigung.

Sie machte sich lieber gleich aus dem Staub.

Während die Krankenschwester noch fahrig im Schlafzimmer nebenan ihren verstorbenen Patienten untersuchte, ging Gillian in das Arbeitszimmer des Professors.

Sie knipste die Lampe mit dem grünen Schirm auf seinem Schreibtisch an, und ging hinüber zu dem Bücherregal, von dem sie wusste, dass sich dahinter der Tresor befand.

Sie drehte am Schloss, bis die richtige Zahlenkombination eingegeben war, und nahm die Papiere heraus.

Die Pergamentrolle mit dem Original aus der Bibliothek der Vampire steckte sie unter die Kleidung.

Sein Testament legte sie ungelesen auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Dann zog sie eine Schublade auf und nahm eine Akte heraus. Es war ihre Akte. Sie warf sie in den Kamin und zündete alles mit einem Streichholz an.

Nachdem sie alle Spuren und Hinweise auf sich vernichtet hatte, und es wieder so war, als hätte sie nie hier gelebt, machte Gillian sich bereit, zu gehen. Mit der Hand auf dem Lichtschalter, sah sie sich ein letztes Mal in dem Raum um. Ihre Augen glitten über die vielen ledergebundenen Bücher an den Wänden, über die unordentlichen Stapel Papiere, die auf der Fensterbank lagen, und blieb an seiner Lesebrille ruhen, die griffbereit auf der roten Lederunterlage lag, wo er sie zuletzt abgelegt hatte.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, zog Gillian noch einmal die Schreibtischschublade auf, und förderte eine geschlossene Flasche Whiskey zutage.

Sie steckte sie in ihren Rucksack, und knipste das Licht aus.

Lautlos glitt Gillian die Treppe hinunter, und huschte wie ein Schatten in der Nacht aus dem Haus, vorbei an der aufgelösten Krankenschwester, die den Arzt und die Behörden informierte, dass bedauerlicherweise der Professor für Altertum und Sprachen in dieser Nacht seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

Draußen blieb Gillian noch einmal auf dem Bürgersteig stehen, und sah zum Haus zurück.

Sie zog die Flasche Whiskey hervor, schraubte den Verschluss ab, und setzte die Flasche an die Lippen.

Auf dich, Richard. Den einzigen Vater, den ich je hatte.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das feurige Getränk ihre Kehle herabrinnen.

Tief in ihr drinnen erinnerte sich etwas an den Geschmack und seufzte genüsslich auf.

******


	11. Chapter 11: Angst

**Kapitel 11: „Angst"**

Eine junge Frau mit makellos weißer Haut und langem schwarzen Haar, trat aus dem Zug auf die Plattform. Sie schulterte scheinbar mühelos einen vollgepackten Rucksack und orientierte sich kurz an den Schildern, bevor sie den Weg hinunter zu einem der nächstgelegenen U-Bahn-Schächte nahm.

Sie fuhr aus dem Zentrum raus, und stieg an einer wenig besuchten Haltestelle aus, wo sie die Strasse überquerte und durch das Gitter vor einem stillgelegten Bahnsteig schlüpfte.

Ein paar Obdachlose lagen in dem leeren U-Bahn-Schacht, doch sie waren zu betrunken, um die Frau zu bemerken, die lautlos wie ein Schatten an ihnen vorbeihuschte, und auf die Schienen kletterte.

Die Frau verschwand in der Tiefe des Tunnels.

An einer unscheinbaren Metalltür blieb sie stehen, stellte den Rucksack ab, und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen das schwere Tor.

Es ließ sich gerade weit genug aufschieben, als das sie durchschlüpfen und den sperrigen Rucksack hinterher schleifen konnte.

Dann schob sich die Tür wieder zu, und der Tunnel versank wieder in Dunkelheit und Stille.

Gillian betrachtete den kalten und kahlen Betonkorridor der vor ihr lag.

Dies war der Eingang zum Bunker der Vampaneze.

Flackerndes Neonlicht erhellte den Gang stellenweise, während der Boden leicht abschüssig in die Tiefe führte.

Na dann, dachte Gillian. Zeit, meine Schulden zu bezahlen.

Sie schulterte den Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg, hinab in die Katakomben der Untoten unter der Stadt.

Irgendwann zweigten Gänge und Türen von dem Gang ab, doch Gillian ging unbeirrt weiter.

Auch als die ersten Gestalten in den Nischen und Winkeln auftauchten, und sie aus glühenden roten Augen anstarrten, wich Gillian nicht vom Weg ab.

Ein Wispern und zischeln setzte um sie herum ein, und ein paar Kreaturen begannen ihr schlurfend zu folgen, aber niemand sprach sie an, oder versuchte, sie aufzuhalten.

Ein modriger Geruch herrschte in den Gängen und Gillian rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

Als Gillian das Gewölbe erreichte, drängten sich hinter ihr bereits an die zwanzig Vampaneze in den Gängen und folgten ihr neugierig.

Das Gewölbe war leerer, als beim letzten Mal, das Podium und die Stufen, die hinaufführten, waren verwaist.

Einige kahlköpfige Männer sprangen bei ihrem Anblick auf, und liefen zu den Stufen, um ihr den Weg zu verstellen.

Gillian blieb stehen und sah sich um.

Sie entdeckte ein vertrautes Gesicht in der Menge.

„Bargen!", Gillian schnippte mit den Fingern, und der hässliche Vampaneze mit der verbrannten Narbe zuckte zusammen und duckte sich, als erwarte er Schläge.

„Komm her!", befahl sie barsch.

Ängstlich warf Bargen Blicke zu den Umstehenden, doch niemand schien ihm beistehen zu wollen. Geduckt, auf allen Vieren, hüpfte er vorsichtig näher, und wagte es dabei nicht, Gillian anzusehen.

Als er zu ihren Füßen kauerte, wie ein Hund, blickte Gillian hochnäsig auf ihn herab.

Sie tat das nicht gern. Auch wenn Bargen eine widerliche Kreatur war, die kaum noch menschliches an sich hatte, so hatte er so eine Behandlung kaum verdient. Doch es war leider notwendig, dass Gillian den Vampaneze klar machte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

Die, die ihren Schattentanz gesehen hatten, und wie sie Bargen verbrannt hatte, hatten Angst vor ihr. Und das sollte auch so bleiben.

„Geh, und richte Gannen Harst aus, dass ich zurück bin."

Der Vampaneze kroch rückwärts von ihr weg, augenscheinlich erleichtert, ungeschoren davon zu kommen. „Ja, Herrin", hechelte er. „Sofort, Herrin."

Er kroch das Podium herauf und schlug mit der Faust gegen das riesige Stahltor am oberen Ende.

Beim letzten Mal hatte sich dort noch eine ganz normale, wenn auch eine schwere feuersichere Tür befunden. Nun prangte dort ein rundes Schott, das an eine begehbare Tresortür erinnerte.

Anscheinend gab es eine Gegensprechanlage, in die Bargen eifrig reinwinselte, bevor er die Stufen wieder herunterhüpfte.

Einen Moment lang tat sich gar nichts, dann klackte und klickte es, und die gewaltige Tresortür schwang nach innen auf.

Gillian ging die Stufen hinauf, ohne Bargen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Sie betrat den Raum dahinter, und ein kahlköpfiger Mann, mit rotumrandeten Augen schob das schwere Tor hinter ihr wieder zu.

Gillian sah, wie dicke Riegel an Ort und Stelle rutschten.

Der Mann nickte ihr wortlos zu und deutete auf einen Gang.

Die Sessel und der Schreibtisch waren verschwunden, stattdessen führten Gänge weiter in die Tiefe.

Gillian folgte der gezeigten Richtung und stand in einem kahlen Gang, der vor einer schlichten Tür endete.

Sie klopfte.

Das Geräusch kam gedämpft, wie es nur von schweren dicken, oder gar gepanzerten Türen kam.

Da keine Antwort kam, legte Gillian die Hand auf die Klinke und drückte die Tür auf.

Der Raum dahinter hatte einen schwarzen Teppich, einen modernen Schreibtisch mit Glasplatte und wuchtige rote Ledersessel.

Es gab so tief unter der Erde keine Fenster, aber die Beleuchtung war geschickt angebracht, so dass ein indirektes behagliches Licht den Raum erleuchtete.

Eine schlanke, hochaufragende Gestalt stand im Raum.

Gannen Harst drehte sich zu ihr um.

Der Vampaneze trug wie immer einen langen schwarzen Umhang, und die Hakennase und die grauen Schläfen gaben ihm ein strenges Aussehen.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ah, Gillian. Ihr seid also zurück."

„Ja. Ich bin zurück", antwortete sie matt. „Hattet ihr daran gezweifelt?"

Der alte Vampaneze sah sie aufmerksam an. „Mitnichten. Ihr steht zu eurem Wort, wie ich zu meinem."

Gillian seufzte. „Ja. Ihr habt Wort gehalten."

Harst legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Dann habt ihr das Grab gefunden? War es dort, wo ich es euch gesagt habe?"

Gillian nickte.

Er trat einen Schritt vor: "Und ? War es…unberührt?"

Gillian sah in an. „Ja."

Gannen Harst schien jetzt sehr aufgeregt: "Habt ihr es betreten?"

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie war gespannt auf seine Reaktion: "Ja. Das hab ich."

Der Vampaneze legte die gefalteten Hände an die Lippen, wie in einem stummen Gebet, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er betrachtet Gillian aufmerksam aus scharfen Falkenaugen.

Gillian hielt seinem Blick stand.

Wie zwei Katzen standen sich beide gegenüber und starrten sich an.

Er kann nicht wissen, was ich getan habe, dachte Gillian trotzig.

Harst sah zuerst weg.

Er atmete ein, und begab sich zur Tür. „Nun denn. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, zu bezahlen, was gefordert wird."

Gillian erwiderte nichts.

Sie nahm den schweren Rucksack von der Schulter und stellte ihn auf dem Boden ab.

Gannen Harst verließ den Raum, und ließ sie allein, um sich auf den Weg zu machen, Steve Leonard, genannt „Leopard", zu holen.

Es war soweit.

Steve würde Gillian sagen, was er von ihr als Gegenleistung verlangte.

Sie schluckte ihre Angst herunter.

******


	12. Chapter 12: Whiskey

**Kapitel 12: „Whiskey"**

Gillian musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sehr nervös war.

Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was Steve verlangen würde.

Sie hatte Angst, vor dem, was sie tun könnte.

Sie hatte Angst, ihn wiederzusehen.

Es war nur ein Kuß Gillian, schalt sie sich selbst.

Er wollte dich demütigen.

Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen, und rieb dann die Narben an ihrer linken Seite, die plötzlich zu schmerzen angefangen hatten.

Ihr war schlecht, und sie wünschte, sie hätte noch einmal Blut zu sich genommen, bevor sie herkam.

Unruhig lief sie im Raum auf und ab.

An der glänzenden Glasplatte des Schreibtisches ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie in der Spiegelung ihr Aussehen überprüfte.

Sie hatte sich seit Wochen nicht geschminkt, und unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Ringe.

Sie sah erschöpft aus, und am Rande ihrer Kräfte.

Scheiße, ist doch egal, wie du aussiehst, schimpfte Gillian mit sich selbst, und warf sich auf eines der Sofas.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Rucksack, und sie musste an die Flasche denken, die sich darin befand.

Scheiß drauf, dachte sie, rutschte vom Sofa, hockte sich vor den Rucksack auf den Boden, und zerrte die Schnüre auf.

Sie kramte die Flasche Whiskey hervor, die nicht mehr viel Flüssigkeit enthielt, und schraubte den Deckel ungeduldig ab.

Sie setzte die Flasche an die Lippen, und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Der Whiskey breitete sich warm in ihrem Magen aus, und ließ sie sofort ruhiger werden.

Gillian seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Sofa, noch immer auf dem Boden sitzend.

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Sie würde gerne schlafen.

Einfach nur schlafen.

In einem großen, weichen Bett.

Oder einem engen gepolsterten Sarg.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, stand Steve vor ihr und sah zu ihr herunter.

Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie er hereingekommen war.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er.

Gillian sah trotzig zu ihm hoch. „Nach was sieht es denn aus?" Sie hob die Flasche und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, um ihn zu provozieren.

Seine Stirn legte sich in zornige Falten und er schnappte ihr die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Ey!", rief Gillian.

Er warf einen Blick auf das Etikett und sah dann kalt auf sie herunter. „Whiskey, Gillian? Ich dachte, das wäre das Getränk deiner Mutter."

Genauso gut hätte er sie schlagen können. „Halts Maul!", schrie Gillian. „Ich bin nicht meine Mutter!"

Ruhig erwiderte er: "Dann benehme dich auch nicht wie sie."

Mit der Flasche in der Hand ging er hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen", zischte sie.

Er stellte die Flasche auf der Glasplatte ab.

„Vielleicht nicht…", sagte er. "Aber ich kann dich davor bewahren, einen Fehler zu tun."

Kraftlos sackte Gillian in sich zusammen. Sie hatte schon viel zu viele Fehler begangen. Eine Reihe von Fehlern hatte sie ja überhaupt erst hierher geführt.

„Du kannst mich vor gar nichts bewahren", flüsterte sie.

Steve lehnte sich an die Schreibtischkante und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Gillian sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Na los. Heraus damit. Was willst du, das ich für dich tue?"

„Warst du denn erfolgreich?", fragte Steve.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", zischte sie. „Sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

„Dann hast du das Grab gefunden?"

Gillian zog eine Grimasse. „Ja, ich habe es gefunden. Es war unversehrt. Ich habe es betreten. Und ich habe…gefunden, was ich gesucht habe. Glaube ich…", schloß sie zögerlich.

„Ich habe also Wort gehalten", sagte Steve stolz.

Gillian lachte. „Gannen Harst hat Wort gehalten. Aber egal. Du willst etwas von mir. Also heraus damit. Was soll ich tun?"

Steve schwieg. Er rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Lass das Theater, Steve. Tu nicht so, als müsstest du überlegen, was du verlangen könntest. Du wusstest von Anfang an, was du willst. Also, sag es endlich. Aber ich werde dir nicht Darren Shan ausliefern. Und ich tue nichts, was Larten Crepsley weh tun oder schaden könnte!"

„Schon klar", sagte Steve und rümpfte die Nase. „Dein geschätzter Meister ist tabu."

„Ja, das ist er", wiederholte Gillian fest.

„Du hast vor meinem Meister allerdings nicht viel Halt gemacht", stellte Steve fest und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Gillian fletschte die Zähne: "Murlough? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass er mich zuerst angegriffen hat?"

„Er ist auch dein Meister", erinnerte Steve sie. „Und du solltest etwas betroffener darüber sein, dass er tot ist."

Gillian lachte leise.

„Sag schon, Steve."

Sie sah auf und blickte ihm direkt in die schimmernden violetten Augen.

Sie seufzte. „ Soll ich euch zu dem Berg der Vampire führen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oder hinein?"

Steve schwieg.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann dort hinein, wenn du das willst. Ich komme an den Wachen vorbei. Willst du das ich jemanden töte?"

Steve sah sie nur an.

„Jemand von den Fürsten?", fragte Gillian. „Das wird kein leichter Kampf, wahrscheinlich werde ich dabei draufgehen, aber wenn du willst, dass ich es versuche…"

Steve schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn: „Was willst du dann?"

Alles Überhebliche war aus Steves Blick gewichen.

Er sah Gillian an, und scheinbar verlegen sagte er:

"Bleib bei mir, Gillian."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich gehört. Ich will, dass du bleibst. Hier. Bei mir."

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an.

Und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…das geht nicht…"

„Warum nicht?!", Steve löste die über der Brust verkreuzten Arme und stieß sich von der Tischkante ab.

„Nein…", flüsterte Gillian.

Steve ging neben ihr in die Hocke. „Ich verlange nichts von dir, was du nicht tun kannst."

Gillian sah zu ihm hoch.

Er sah sie offen und ehrlich an.

Er wollte wirklich, dass sie blieb.

„Steve…", hauchte sie gequält.

„Wo willst du denn sonst hin?", fragte er hastig.

Unruhig rutschte Gillian von ihm fort. Sie stand auf.

Auch Steve erhob sich wieder.

„Die Vampire haben dich verstoßen", sagte er gnadenlos. „Wo willst du hin? In den _Cirque du Freak_? Du weißt, das kannst du nicht. Dort würden sie dich als erstes aufspüren."

Gequält wandte sich Gillian ab.

Sie wollte das nicht hören.

Doch Steve setzte nach: "Und Larten Crepsley? Zu ihm kannst du nie wieder, ohne ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Sie werden auch ihn hinrichten, wenn sie erfahren, dass er dich bei sich versteckt!"

„Hör auf…", flüsterte Gillian schwach.

„Bleib. Hier. Bei mir", sagte er eindringlich.

Gillian drehte sich beim Klang seiner Stimme um.

Der Vampaneze im Körper eines Teenagers sah sie aus eindringlichen violetten Augen an.

„Bei den Vampaneze meinst du", höhnte sie. „Ich bin keine von euch. Ich werde nicht töten, um mich zu ernähren."

„Das verlangt auch keiner", sagte Steve. „Du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst. Du bist nicht meine Gefangene. Du sollst nur bei mir bleiben."

Gillian kaute grübelnd auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Was bezweckte er damit?

Mr Tiny hatte gesagt, sie solle sich für eine Seite entscheiden.

Hatte er das damit gemeint?

Wollte er, dass sie sich für Steve entschied?

Aber sie würde sich nie für Steve entscheiden, sie stand auf der Seite von Larten Crepsley.

Auch wenn die Seite auf der er stand, sie nicht haben wollte.

Sie wusste, was Steve vorhatte.

Wenn sie blieb, würde sie sich an ihn gewöhnen. Sie würde sich an die Vampaneze gewöhnen.

Sie würde anfangen, ihn zu mögen.

Scheiße, sie mochte ihn ja jetzt schon.

Wie schaffte er es immer wieder, sie so wehrlos zu machen?

Mr Tiny wollte, dass sie sich für eine Seite entschied.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, die andere Seite erst einmal kennenzulernen?

Da sie sowieso immer zu Larten stehen würde, wäre es vielleicht ganz gut, bei Steve zu bleiben, um sich eben NICHT für eine Seite entschieden zu haben.

Wenn sie nur nicht so verdammt müde wäre.

Steve sah sie noch immer an.

„Steve…ich kann das nicht entscheiden, lass mich drüber schlafen, morgen…"

„Nein!", fuhr er auf. „Ich habe mich an meinen Teil der Abmachung gehalten. Jetzt bist du dran!"

Gillian schluckte.

„Ich verlange nicht Unmögliches", beschwor er sie.

Er trat dichter an sie heran.

Ein Hauch seines Duftwassers wehte zu ihr herüber.

„Ich will nur, dass du bleibst. An meiner Seite…Bitte."

Gillian rauschte es in den Ohren.

Es gab schlimmeres, was er hätte verlangen können.

Und Gillian wusste tatsächlich nicht, wo sie sonst hinkonnte.

Er hatte recht: er verlangte nichts, was sie nicht tun konnte.

Steve hielt Wort.

Ihre Hände waren feucht, und ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt.

„Also gut…", sagte sie und holte tief Luft.

„Ich bleibe."

* * *

…. to be continued

The Vampires Student Teil V :"The Lord of the Vampaneze"

4


End file.
